At Least, There is Still You
by Min Haewoo
Summary: Rasanya baru pagi kemarin aku merasakan jatuh cinta, siangnya patah hati kemudian sorenya jatuh cinta lagi. Dan sekarang, malam ini, aku dihadapi suasana yang membingungkan. Orang yang dulu pernah singgah di hatiku dan pernah melukai hatiku juga, hadir dengan sejuta harapan untuk menghapus luka yang baru saja ku terima dari cinta yang lain.
1. Chapter 1 : hide and seek

.

At Least, There is Still You

.

Author : Khazanahkaizzz

Title : Dangshin igie "at least there's still you"

Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum (HaeBum)

Support cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yesung, Ryeowook, Heechul, and other.

Ratet : T

Desclimer : all cast is belonging theirself, but this fiction is mine. Cuma pinjem judul lagunya Suju M buat judul FF ini.

Warning : Gander Switch for Kibum, Sungmin, Ryeowook and Heechul

**\\(w)/~ Happy Reading ~\\(^0^)9**

.

ooo000ooo

.

**Chapter 1 : hide and seek**

Kibum pov

Hari ini sekolah cukup ramai. Para murid kelas 3 banyak yang membicarakan tentang kelas tambahan yang akan berlaku mulai hari ini, kelas yang akan mereka huni selama mendapatkan materi tambahan.

Biar ku beri tahu. Berhubung beberapa bulan lagi akan ada ujian akhir, pihak sekolah mengadakan tes penempatan kelas untuk materi bahasa korea, bahasa inggris dan juga matematika. Kemarin sabtu adalah hari penentuan bagi seluruh kelas tiga dimana mereka akan belajar selama lebih dari enam bulan untuk dapat pembekalan materi ujian.

Aku berjalan melewati kerumunan itu bersama seorang sahabatku. Sebenarnya kami berdua juga sangat penasaran, hasil tes kemarin menaruh kami di kelas mana dan bersama siapa.

"haaaaah jantungku bekerja begitu baik pagi ini" desah sahabatku dan kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kursi tempat kami duduk bersama di kelas ini.

"aku takut kalau kita akan terpisah, kibum" lanjutnya. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikapnya ini.

"tidak akan. Aku yakin, kita akan di kelas yang sama" jawabku singkat.

Tidak lama kemudian, guru matematika kami masuk ke dalam kelas dengan membawa beberapa buku paket dan juga selembar kertas.

"hari ini akan diumuman hasil tes kemarin, jadi tolong dengarkan dengan baik di kelas mana kalian akan di tempatkan" ucapnya sebagai pembukaan. "untuk yang masuk ke dalam kategori kelas A adalah yang memiliki nilai tes lebih dari 80. Dan kelas A akan menempati kelas kalian ini. Untuk kelas B, silahkan pindah di kelas sebelah dan yang kelas C ada di sebelahnya lagi. Mengerti?" jelasnya.

Kini sudah mulai terdengar bisik-bisik mengenai kelas mana yang akan mereka tempati selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Kalau boleh berharap lebih, aku ingin agar aku dan juga sungmin tetap di kelas ini. Kelas A.

Baris demi baris Seonkyung seonsaengnim mulai memanggil nama beserta penempatan kelas. Terdengar banyak murid yang bersorak senang saat namanya dipanggil dan mendapatkan kelas A, sepertinya penghuni kelas A sebagian besarnya berasal dari kelasku.

Namaku telah dipanggil, dan aku mendapatkan kelas A. tapi, aku dan sungmin tetap pada posisi kami. Mengepalkan tangan di atas meja dengan mata yang tertutup serta mulut yang tak henti-hentinya menggumam doa agar kami berada di kelas yang sama.

"sungmin lee, kau di kelas A"

"YEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY" sudah ku bilang, kan? Sungmin dan aku pasti satu kelas lagi.

Selesai membacakan kelas untuk kami, Seonkyung seonsaengnim mempersilahkan beberapa murid kelasku untuk segera pindah sesuai dengan kelas yang telah di sebutkan, beberapa murid dari kelas sebelah yang sudah berada di luarpun masuk ke dalam kelasku dan segera mencari tempat duduk mereka.

Hufffthhh sepertinya aku harus berbaur lebih lagi dengan kelasku yang baru. Kelas yang diisi oleh beberapa murid dari kelas 3-2 dan 3-3.

"kibum-ah"

"ne, seonsaengnim?" aku kembali memperhatikan seonkyung seonsaengnim yang menginstruksikanku untuk mendekatinya.

"kondisi kelas ini ibu serahkan padamu. Ini, ada beberapa soal untuk kalian kerjakan hari ini, setelah itu dibahas bersama jawabannya" ucapnya. Aku hanya mengerutkan alisku, kenapa aku diberi tanggung jawab seperti ini? Kenapa tidak kyuhyun saja?

"ibu harus fokus pada kelas B dan C. terlebih lagi kelas C nilainya sangat buruk, jadi mereka benar-benar harus diberikan perhatian lebih. Dan kau, ibu percayakan untuk memimpin kelas ini dengan baik. Kalau ada soal yang tidak dimengerti, langsung ke kelas B atau C saja! ibu pasti ada di sana"

"oke saem. Akan ku usahakan" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Walau bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya. Karena aku tahu, tugasnya sebagai guru kelas akhir sangatlah berat. Ia harus menanggung beban para murid yang begitu banyak. Harus memikirkan bagaimana jalan keluarnya agar para murid mendapatkan nilai yang tinggi saat ujian.

Lagi pula, sepertinya menyenangkan belajar bersama satu kelas dengan murid lebih dari tiga puluh dan tanpa guru. Ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan.

"ibu mau ke mana?" seseorang yang duduk dua bangku dari tempatku duduk, bertanya.

'dia'

Sebenarnya, aku tidak terkejut jika dia berada di kelas A. Hanya saja, kenapa perasaanku menjadi aneh seperti ini saat bertemu dengannya lagi?

**#flashback**

"kibumie~ aku masuk di kelas B" seru sungmin saat aku bertemu dengannya di depan kelas

Hari ini sebenarnya biasa digunakan untuk jam sekolah tambahan seperti pelajaran bahasa asing. Tapi, setelah kenaikan kelas tiga, selama satu bulan ini kami akan mempelajari matematika dengan pembagian kelas juga dari seluruh kelas tiga berbagai konsentrasi.

Salah seorang senior menghubungi aku dan mengatakan bahwa aku masuk ke dalam kelas A. Aku mengira, sungmin juga begitu, ternyata pagi ini baru dapat kabar kalau dia masuk di kelas B. ya sudahlah, lagi pula teman sekelasku juga ada yang masuk kelas A.

.

Singkat cerita, ternyata kelas A tidak terlalu menarik. Di sini hanya ada sepuluh orang. Kim Taehyun, Lee Namjoo, Jung Miryeo, Cha Dongju, dan Shim Changmin dari konsentrasi Sains. Sementara dari konsentrasi Sosial yang dari kelasku ada aku, Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Heechul, dari kelas lain ada Oh Hyoseung dan Lee Donghae.

Sebenarnya memang ada sepuluh murid. Tapi dari yang ku lihat, hanya Sembilan orang yang selalu hadir. Menurut cerita dari seonbae yang mengajari kami, murid bernama Lee Donghae itu tidak ingin masuk ke kelas A karena teman-teman dekatnya masuk di kela B dan C. Hoooh kekanakan sekali.

"memangnya, donghae itu yang mana?" bisikku pada Ryeowook

"kau tidak tahu?" heechul yang sepertinya mendengar pertanyaanku menyelas jawaban Ryeowook. Aku hanya menggeleng jujur.

"nanti kalau bertemu dengannya, akan ku tunjukkan" jawab Ryeowook.

Ya, sebenarnya tidak terlalu penasaran. Hanya saja aku ingin lihat seperti apa sih dia.

Berhari-hari kami menjalani les tambahan ini, donghae tidak pernah sekalipun masuk ke kelas. sombong sekali anak itu. Hari inipun, lagi-lagi kami hanya Sembilan orang.

Saat materi akan di mulai, pintu kelas seperti ada yang membuka. Dan dari balik pintu itu, ada tubuh seorang pria yang memiliki tubuh yang proporsional sebagai seorang pria.

"dia yang kau cari. Sekarang kau kenal wajahnya?" bisik Ryeowook di telinga kananku.

Aku mengerutkan kedua alisku bingung. Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Apa benar di murid sekolah ini?

Aku menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook barusan. "sungguh kau tidak pernah melihatnya?" tanya heechul heran.

"memangnya di masuk di konsentrasi jurusan yang sama dengan kita?" tanyaku

"ya Tuhan. Kim Kibum yang cantik dan polos. Donghae itu termasuk pria yang cukup terkenal satu sekolah, kau sama sekali tidak pernah merasa bertemu dengannya?" lagi-lagi aku menggeleng. Kami terus saja asik bertiga hingga tanpa sadar, pria bernama donghae itu sudah mengambil tempat duduk di belakang kami bertiga. Ia duduk bersama teman sekelasnya, Hyoseung.

Materi hari ini cukup berat, begitupun soal-soal yang diberikan oleh senbaenimdeul. Hingga kami memutuskan untuk memecahkan soal berasama-sama.

Aku, Ryeowook dan heechul memutuskan untuk mengerjakan bersama dengan donghae dan hyoseung. Siapa tahu, mereka mengerti beberapa soal yang tidak kami mengerti. Kamipun membuat agar kami berlima duduk melingkari meja.

Satu demi satu soal kami cari jawabannya dan kami bahas bersama-sama.

"hey Donghae!" panggil Heechul yang duduk diantara aku dan donghae.

"kau tau Kibum?"

"um. Dia kan?" dia menunjuk ke arahku.

"ne, tapi dia tidak mengenalmu" ucap heechul. Ishhh menyebalkan sekali nenek sihir ini. Aku menunduk malu di atas meja.

"benarkah?"

"dia ingin berkenalan denganmu!" bisiknya.

"kau bohong" gumamku. Aku masih di posisi menundku di atas lenganku.

"aku donghae" sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengenai kepalaku.

Aku mengangkat wajahku yang sudah memerah malu karena pengakuan heechul barusan. Ku lihat donghae sedang mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku.

"kibum imnida" jawabku menyambut uluran tangannya, dengan tersenyum yang ku paksakan, tentunya.

Perkenalan kami cukup singkat dan kami berlima kembali melanjutkan beberapa soal lagi yang belum kami selesaikan.

Aku sudah sampai pada pengerjaan soal terakhir. Dan tidak lama kemudian aku sudah menyelesaikan sepuluh soal itu.

"yang ini bagaimana?" donghae bertanya pada heechul.

"aku belum mengerjakan yang itu. Coba tanya pada kibum"

Dengan senang hati aku menjelaskan soal yang tadi ditanyakan oleh donghae. Jujur saja, aku sangat suka jika sudah berbagi ilmu seperti ini. Rasanya seperti berbagi sesuatu hal kecil, tapi begitu besar manfaatnya.

Di nomer berikutnya, donghae kembali bertanya padaku. Dan kami cukup banyak berdiskusi berdua. Mengabaikan tiga teman kami yang lain.

Rasanya aneh sekali. Ini adalah hari pertamaku bertemu dengannya. Kenapa aku sepertinya pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Tapi dengan siapa? Dan perasaan seperti apa?

"kalian cocok sekali" refleks aku dan donghae melihat ke arah Ryeowook yang baru saja berbicara seperti itu. Apa-apaan temanku ini. Haaaaaahhhh~ ku harap ini cepat berakhir.

**#flashback end#**

"ibu akan mengajar kelas B dan C. Jadi, kalian akan dipegang oleh kibum. Tidak ada yang boleh melawan perintahnya, dia sebagai pengganti selama ibu tidak masuk ke dalam kelas ini. Mengerti semuanya?" kulihat hampir seluruh siswa menampilkan raut wajah yang senang. Apa mungkin mereka lebih nyaman jika belajar dengan sesamanya? Bukan dengan guru?

"mengertiiii~" jawab semuanya dengan kompak. Aku melihat namja bernama donghae itu tersenyum tidak jelas. Dasar pria aneh.

Seperginya seonkyung seonsaengnim, aku segera membagikan lembaran soal pada teman-temanku. "jika kemarin saat ujian penentuan, dapat soal A. hari ini mengerjakan soal yang B. dan yang mendapat soal B, hari ini mengerjakan soal yang A" ucapku.

Kertas ini tidak dibagikan secara estafet. Seperti yang sudah ku katakan, soal yang di kerjakan hari ini tidak boleh sama dengan soal yang di dapat ketika ujian kemarin. Jadi untuk memastikannya, aku harus mendatangi meja mereka satu persatu untuk mengetahui paket soal yang mana yang mereka dapat kemarin.

"kau mengerjakan paket soal yang mana, donghae-ssi?" tanyaku.

Sekarang aku sudah sampai di barisan kedua dari depan. Dan aku bertemu lagi dengan donghae. Fiuuuuh~

"kapan?"

"kemarin. Saat ujian penentuan. Kau dapat paket apa?"

"kau sendiri dapat paket apa?"

"aku dapat paket A, jadi sekarang aku mengerjakan paket B. nah, sekarang aku tanya, kemarin saat ujian kau dapat paket apa?" aku seperti orang bodoh yang mengucapkan kata ini berulang kali.

"aku ingin sama saja denganmu"

"tidak bisa, donghae-ssi. Kalau kemarin kau dapat paket B, sekarang kau harus mengerjakan paket yang A"

"tapi aku kemarin dapat paket soal A" ucapnya sok lembut. Jinjja, namja ini benar-benar membuatku bodoh.

"kalian lucu sekali" aku mendengar celetukan Yesung. Teman sekelas donghae yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Aku terus mencari paket B dari tumpukan soal yang ku bawa. Setelah dapat, tanpa buang waktu lagi aku memberikannya pada donghae.

Tapi ada yang aneh. Tepatnya saat tangan donghae memegang kertas yang ku berikan padanya. Saat aku mencoba melihat matanya. Aku merasa kakiku melemas. Dan kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa ini pernah terjadi?. Kenapa bayang-bayang itu muncul lagi?

.

Hari ini aku memulai pendalaman materi matematika kami dengan membagikan kertas soal berisi 40 soal matematika pada teman-teman di kelas. semuanya sibuk mengerjakan hingga kelas terasa cukup sunyi. Hanya sedikit suara yang berasal dari beberapa yang bertanya cara pengerjaan ataupun meminjam hapusan. Seperti pria yang duduk di balakangku ini. Dia mulai menggangguku dengan mencolek punggungku berulang kali.

"ish.. pinjam saja pada yang lain" gumamku.

"kibum-ah.. cepat pinjamkan aku hapusan" aku pun menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggu konsentrasiku saat mengerjakan soal tersebut.

Dan ternyata yang menggangguku dari tadi adalah cho kyuhyun, anak kelas 3-3. Namja incaran sahabatku, si bunny sungmin. Aku sedikit tersenyum. Sepertinya ide yang bagus jika memberitahu sungmin.

Ku colek sedikit tangan kiri sungmin yang sedang memegang kertas berisi coret-coretan. Bibirnya sibuk bergumam seperti sedang menghitung. Terlihat dari jari tangan kanannya yang juga ikut bergerak mengikuti hitungan dari mulutnya.

"hey"

"ish ada apa kibum? Aku sedang sibuk" huh, sombong sekali dia. Sok sibuk.

"kyuhyun ingin pinjam hapusan, boleh tidak" bisikku, kemudian mengambil hapusannya dan meminjamkannya pada kyunhyun.

"ambil saja" sahutnya singkat, ia masih dalam keadaan menghitung seperti tadi.

Namun, sesaat kemudian ia berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Sepertinya koneksinya sudah kembali. Terbukti dari dia yang kini menatap lekat mataku.

"kyuhyun?" tanyanya

"ne" aku hanya menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresi terkejutnya.

Saat di tengah kegiatan sungmin yang masih menatapku dan aku yang memainkan alisku naik turun, ada seseorang yang menggangu kegiatan kami.

"ini hapusannya" suara berat kyuhyun yang mengganggu kami.

"kyuhyun mengembalikan hapusanmu. Kau tidak mau menerimanya?" tanyaku.

Sungmin mengambilnya dengan ekspresi malu-malunya. Hahahahaha lucu sekali. Andai saja ini terekam kamera pasti akan menjadi hal yang menarik.

"terima kasih" ucap kyuhyun

"iya. Sama-sama"

"sweetswiiiiiiiiiiiiwwwww" ternyata bukan hanya aku yang memperhatikan adegan kedua manusia ini. Tapi hampir seluruh murid juga tengah memperhatikan mereka. Ahahahaha sungguh beruntungnya sungmin dan kyuhyun. Kkkkkk~

.

Hari ini berjalan cukup baik, mengerjakan soal dan membahasnya bersama-sama. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar hingga jam istirahat tiba dan kembali lagi dengan tumpukan soal matematika.

Sebenarnya aku juga merasakan apa yang teman-temanku rasakan. Bagaimana bisa sekolah memberikan materi satu hari penuh dengan satu pelajaran. Yaitu M-A-T-E-M-A-T-I-K-A. apakah mereka para guru tidak merasakan kalau ini akan menjadi membosankan?

"sekarang kita membahas soal dari laptop saja" ujarku sambil menghidupkan computer milik seonkyung seonseangnim yang tadi dititipkan juga padaku.

Tidak lama kemudian layar LCD menampilkan tampilan di laptop ini. Dan satu persatu soal mulai kami bahas bersama. Sejauh sampai nomor dua belas, tidak ada pembahsan berarti karena sepertinya semuanya sudah mengerti bahasannya.

"materi berikutnya mengenai fungsi akar, coba dikerjakan dulu masing-masing, lalu sebutkan jawabannya" ujarku.

Disaat seluruh murid sibuk mencoret-coret untuk mencari jawaban, ada satu orang yang menjadi pusat fikiranku tiba-tiba saja mengangkat tangannya.

"aku tidak mengerti. Bisa tolong langsung jelaskan saja?" ucapnya.

Karena aku merasa bahwa ini adalah hal yang wajar, jadi aku pun menanggapinya dengan biasa saja. mungkin donghae memang benar-benar tidak memahami materinya.

"jadi hasilnya adalah 3/5. Mengerti?" aku baru saja selesai menjelaskan. Terlihat sepertinya sudah mengerti semuanya.

Aku kembali untuk melanjutkan materi berikutnya, tapi lagi-lagi donghae mengangkat tangannya dan mengatakan bahwa ia maish belum mengerti. Ia memintaku untuk menjelaskannya lebih detail lagi.

Kibum pov end

.

Normal pov

Di tengah teriknya matahari yang sedang memancarkan sinarnya, para murid kelas akhir harus menjalani beban yang begitu berat dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk soal dan materi bahasan matematika.

Sang guru sendiri sibuk keluar masuk kelas B dan C. sementara itu di kela A, kondisinya sangat kondusif meskipun terkadang diwarnai kericuhan dari beberapa ulah siswa yang sudah mulai bosan dengan kurang lebih 30 materi yang terus diulang dengan berbagai soal.

"iya, Lee Donghae?" lagi-lagi wanita manis bernama kibum menyebut nama itu saat melihat tangan sang pemilik terangkat ke atas.

"aku masih belum mengerti" ucapnya.

Semuanya mulai merasa aneh. Pria seperti donghae mana mungkin tidak mengerti materi yang sedang ditampilkan di layar LCD saat ini. Terlebih lagi, sejak tadi donghae selalu minta agar kibum menjelaskan setiap soal.

"donghae-ya. niga kibumeul johahanika?" seorang wanita yang duduk dekat pintu bertanya pada donghae dengan mata yang memicing seolah ingin mengetahuinya benar-benar.

Entah kenapa suasana kelas menjadi terasa begitu mencekam bagi kubum dan juga donghae karena pertanyaan tadi. Seluruh murid mulai menerka-nerka kalau yang tanyakan tadi pasti benar. Pasti benar donghae menyukai kibum.

"kau mengganggunya sejak tadi. Itu mudah sekali terlihat kalau kau menyukainya" ucap heechul dengan enteng.

Dan tanpa ditunggu lebih lama lagi kelas A pun mulai terdengar ribut dari beberapa murid yang menyuruh agar donghae mengakui perasaannya pada kibum.

"psssst… kibumi~" panggil sungmin sambil berbisik. Namun sepertinya kibum sedang memikirkan hal lain. Terlihat dari tatapan kosong matanya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"baik, semuanya harap tenang!" kibum berbicara lebih keras dari sebelumnya agar suaranya dapat mengalahkan kegaduahan suara di kelas.

"soal yang ini sampai di sini saja. aku akan membagikan kertas berisi soal-soal untuk kalian isi sekarang juga" ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menunjukkan kertas soal yang dimaksud.

"kerjakan dalam waktu 1 jam 30 menit dan letakkan di atas sini. Soal A di sebelah kanan dan soal B di sebelah kirinya. Mengerti?"

"ne~~~"

Seetelah selesai membagikan kertas soal, kibum yang sejak tadi berada di tempat duduk guru, kembali le tempat duduknya yang memang ada tepat di depan meja guru. Raut wajahnya sedikit berubah daripada tadi pagi.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tegur sungmin. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang lain dari kibum saat ini.

"anhi" elaknya. "aku… sepertinya… merasakan kembali apa yang ku rasakan pada siwon seonbae dulu" lirihnya pelan, kemudian ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas meja.

"eo? Kau masih belum bisa melupakan dia? Dan kau jatuh cinta lagi padanya?" bisik sungmin tak kalah pelan.

Gadis manis itu mengangkat wajahnya dengan raut air yang begitu buruk. "andwae. Andwaeji" jawabnya.

"yeoksi… nugundeyo?" tanya sungmin. "eom… taehyunika?" kibum menggeleng saat sungmin menebak nama taehyun.

"siapa? Cepat katakan!" sungmin mengguncang-guncang bahu kibum agar sahabatnya itu mau mengatakan padanya perihal siapa yang membuatnya jatuh hati untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Minnie, suaramu membuat kyuhyun tidak konsentrasi mengerjakan soalnya" kibum mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraaan sungmin dengan membawa nama kyunhyun.

"jinjja?" sungmin menoleh ke arah bangku kyunhyun di belakangnya. "mianhae, kyuhyun-ssi" ucapnya dengan cepat.

Hoooh hampir saja jantungnya meloncat keluar karena melihat wajah itu begitu dekat hari ini. "kalau begitu, kau harus mengatakannya!" ucapnya pada kibum. Ia masih belum lupa juga rupanya.

"ne, nanti" jawabnya malas. Kibum kembali mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut. Membaca, menganalisis, mencari rumus id dalam kepalanya, menghitung dan meninggalkan coretan penuh pada kertas kosong. Terus seperti itu di setiap soal yang ia kerjakan.

"aku sudah selesai" suara seseorang mencoba menginterupsinya dari kegiatannya saat ini.

"taruh saja di sana" jawab kibum tidak peduli. Ia masih sibuk dengan soal-soal itu.

"di mana?"

"di meja guru"

"di sebelah yang mana?"

"aish.. benar-benar, ya... Di-" karena kesal, kibum ingin sekali rasanya memarahi temannya yang mengganggunya itu. Tapi itu tidak terjadi, karena ia segera mengentikan omelannya saat mengetahui siapa pelakunya.

"taruh di sebelah kananmu untuk paket A dan yang sebelah kiri untuk paket B" jelasnya.

"okay. Kau masih belum selesai?" kibum menggeleng manjawab pertanyaan donghae. "kalau begitu selamat mengerjakan. hwaiting" ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya memberi semangat pada kibum.

Sementara itu, sang gadis yang diberi selamat merasa nyawanya kembali hilang setelah kedatangan donghae tadi. Mereka berdua serasa memiliki dunia sendiri, mengabaikan seorang gadis lain yang duduk dengan tatapan polos memperhatikan sikap manis mereka.

Sungmin menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat pada kibum, ia juga sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk berbisik pada sahabatnya tersebut. "jadi, orang itu Lee Donghae?" bisik sungmin. Dan tanpa disadari oleh kibum, kepalanya mengangguk dengan sendirinya, meninggalkan sungmin yang kembali pada posisi duduknya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

'syukurlah kalau kibum bisa melupakan siwon. Semoga saja donghae bisa mengobati luka hatinya'

.

Bunga bunga putih sakura berguguran ke bumi, meninggalkan bekas kelembutan di hati setiap orang yang melihatnya. Warnanya yang merah muda terlihat sangat membahagiakan. Bahkan tanpa sadar, seseorang yang melihatnya bisa menangis karena merasakan kebahagiaan sakura yang akan kembali tumbuh setelah gugur.

"gwaenchanda?"

"um. Gwaenchandeyo" jawabnya. Ia masih terus memperhatikan pohon sakura itu.

"kau tahu? Rumus dunia menuliskan bahwa semuanya tidak ada yang kekal. Dan hukum dunia menggariskan bahwa sesuatu yang pergi akan diganti dengan yang baru" kibum merasakan air matanya kembali menetes pagi ini di sekolah. ucapan sungmin memang benar.

"entah dengan cara apapun dan entah oleh siapapun. Tapi Tuhan telah membuat takdir untuk kita" lanjutnya. Sungmin yang tidak sanggup melihat sahabatnya menangis, memeluknya penuh rasa kasih dan sayang.

"hatimu sudah kembali dibuka oleh donghae. Jangan pedulikan bagaimana masa lalumu bersama siwon seonbaenim" ucap sungmin menenangkan hati sahabatnya.

Jika keluarga akan menangis kehilangan saat saudaranya pergi, maka seorang sahabat akan menangis apapun yang terjadi pada sahabatnya. Apapun, meski luka itu kecil, tapi rasanya begitu sakit saat sahabat kita yang merasakannya.

"haruskah?"

Sungmin melepas pelukannya pada kibum setelah ia menghapus air matanya. Ia tersenyum manis di hadapan kibum, tangannya juga menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi putih sahabatnya itu.

"aku selalu mendukungmu, aku selalu di sampingmu" sungmin menganguk kecil.

"gomawo"

Rangkaian kata cinta yang banyak terucap membentuk ribuan kalimat romantis yang mampu membuat hati siapa saja tersentuh dan melayang. Sebuah bisu ucapan yang tak diketahui pemilik hati yang merasakan cinta, namun sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ajaib dari kata 'cinta'.

Sebuah kata misterius yang teramat membuat semuanya merasa bingung akan kehadirannya. Selalu menjadikan dua insan yang saling mencintai terpancar dengan sendirinya aura cinta itu, sekalipun tanpa mengatakannya.

Kata yang membuat siapa saja bahagia, namun juga mampu meninggalkan kesedihan bagi pihak ketiga.

"ku lihat Jessica seperti mendekatimu lagi" ucap seseorang saat melihat gadis yang dimaksud sedang memperhatikan meja yang ia tempati bersama kumpulannya di kantin ini.

"benarkah? Aku memang memiliki pesona yang tinggi" sahutnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"kalau Jessica ingin kalian menjadi kekasih lagi, apa kau menerimanya?"

"tentu saja. donghae kan masih sangat mengharapkan Jessica, apa kau lupa bagaimana reaksinya dulu saat Jessica mengakhiri hubungan mereka?" eunhyuk menyela ucapan donghae dengan opininya sendiri.

"hey, memangnya kalian tidak tahu?" yesung duduk dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanannya hari ini.

"tahu tentang hal apa?"

"donghae kita ini sepertinya sedang jatuh cinta pada yeoja lain" jawabnya singkat.

"a- jeongmalyo? Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini ia sering melamun dan tersenyum sendiri"

"itu karena siswi bernama Kim Kibum dari kelas 3-1"

"kibum?" semuanya terkejut mendengar pengakuan yesung.

"ne, jika kau tanya alasannya. Tanyakan sendiri pada orangnya" yesung menunjuk donghae dengan dagunya ke arah donghae yang sedang memperhatikan dua orang murid yang baru saja memasuki kantin.

Wanita bernama kim kibum kembali pada kebiasaannya. Dimana ia akan merasa lapar setelah menangis. Dan tentunya kita semua tahu di mana tempat yang penuh dengan makanan. yup, kantin.

Ia dan sungmin mencari-cari memilih menu makanan mereka siang ini. Setelah sang bibi penjaga kantin memberikan makannya, mereka segera berlalu mencari tempat untuk menghabiskan seluruh yang ada di atas piringnya itu.

"kibum-ah. Di sini!" seseorang yang berada dua meja dari pintu masuk, melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"ayo ke sana" ajaknya pada sungmin.

Kibum tersenyum geli memperhatikan sungmin yang sepertinya terlihat begitu malu-malu. Lihat saja bagaimana ia menekuk wajahnya dengan dalam.

"kalian ini bicara apa sih?" donghae bergumam sambil menundukkan wajahnya, mencoba menetralisir degupan jantungnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja bekerja lebih cepat saat ini.

"dulu Jessica yang memutuskan hubungan denganmu, kan? Kalau dia tiba-tiba ingin kalian seperti dulu lagi bagaimana?" ia melirik ke arah eunhyuk yang bertanya demikian.

"molla" jawabnya singkat sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "mungkin akan ku fikirkan. Hehehehe"

_Hundreds of words, thousands of images_

_I see them and it's the same, I hear them and it's the same_

_It's a strange feeling, it's hard and it's easy_

_Out of the many loves, it's the same love~_

Bersamaan dengan donghae yang menoleh ke arah kiri saat merasa ada yang duduk di sampingnya, ia melihatnya. Melihat orang yang ia rindukan terus.

_The sparkling drops of water passing by like it'll wet me but not_

_That's how each small and similar encounter felt_

_At first, I let down my guard and at some point, I thought_

_You're like the raindrops that already wet my shoulders~_

"hai" sapa orang itu saat melihat donghae menatapnya.

"h-hai" donghae juga menjawabnya dengan agak canggung.

_~This is love This is love_

_The gentle wind, the plain flowers bloomed on the street_

_This is love This is love_

_You made me realized love is about the small things~ (Super Junior – This is Love translate)_

.

Langkah-langkah kecil seorang bernama kim kibum membawanya menuju ruang kelasnya yang sudah cukup ramai sepagi ini.

Beberapa siswi ada yang masih sibuk dengan lipatan matanya, ada juga yang sedang berkerumun melihat sebuah majalah fashion terbaru minggu ini. Sementara, para siswa yang baru sedikit yang datang itu sedang bermain game dari laptop milik salah seorang diantara mereka. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kibum tidak peduli dengan keadaan kelasnya yang seperti ini.

Kibum menghela nafasnya berat di atas meja yang dijadikan tumpuan oleh kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat tidak bernafsu untuk belajar hari ini.

Teng teng teng~

Suara lonceng sekolah yang menggema hingga ke sudut ruangan sekolah, membuat para murid berbondong-bondong menuju kelas mereka masing-masing duduk di atas kursi, menyiapkan buku ke atas meja, kemudian bersiap untuk belajar.

"kibum-ah" panggil ryeowook yang baru saja duduk. Menempati tempat duduk kosong di samping kibum.

Jika biasanya kibum selalu duduk bersama sungmin, hari ini pemandangan itu tidak terlihat. Karena, hasil tes kemarin yang baru saja mereka jalani menunjukkan kalau sungmin harus pindah kelas karena nilainya yang tidak mencapai di atas 80.

"astaga, wajahmu pucat sekali" ryeowook terlonjak saat melihat kibum mengangkat wajahnya dari atas meja. "kita ke ruang kesehatan saja, ya?"

"andwae, aku ingin tetap di kelas" tolaknya. Suaranya begitu menyedihkan terdengar.

"tapi kau kelihatan kurang baik"

"aku tidak apa-apa" ucapnya. "kelas matematika hari ini ku serahkan padamu ya, ryeowook-ah" ryeowook mengangguk menyetujui. Lagi pula, ia tidak tega jika harus membiarkan kibum tetap mengaja kelas hari ini.

Kelas pendalaman materi pelajaran matematika hari ini dipegang penuh oleh ryeowook. Mulai dari mengerjakan soal-soal hingga tahap pembahasannya.

"hey! Ryeowook-ah. Aku masih tidak faham dengan nomor 24" teriak yesung yang duduk dua kursi dari belakang. Beberapa murid berikutnya mengeluh tidak mengerti di soal-soal sebelumnya.

Sempat terjadi perdebatan kecil antara ryeowook dengan berapa murid. Pasalnya, masih banyak yang belum mengerti apa yang sudah dijelaskan oleh ryeowook, sementara itu ryeowook sendiri sudah kehabisan jalan agar mereka mengerti.

Akhirnya, karena merasa tidak ada hasil dari perdebatan tadi, mereka meminta agar kibum yang turun tangan untuk menjelaskan materi-materi tersebut.

Donghae sejak tadi diam saja ketika yang lainnya mengeluh tidak mengerti dengan pembahasan yang ryeowook sampaikan. Ia melihat kibum yang agak susah berdiri menuju papan tulis, segera berlari menuju meja kibum berada. Ia menarik tangan kibum untuk kembali duduk karena merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan kondisi kibum hari ini.

Donghae melihat kelas yang mulai gaduh karena tidak ada reaksi apapun, kemudian kembali melirik kibum yang sudah menelungkupkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

"untuk yang dua dimensi, kalian bisa gunakan terlebih dahulu bentuk yang paling kecil. Untuk materi logaritma, buka kembali catatan sifat-sifatnya, pahami dan kerjakan. Untuk yang materi bunga, ada pada buku paket halaman 353. Baca, pahami dan praktekkan! Jangan hanya mengandalkan orang lain!" teriak donghae dengan lantang, membuat seisi kelas mendadak sunyi senyap.

Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau donghae akan berbuat demikian, terlebih lagi cara bicaranyanya. Mengingat minggu kemarin, donghaelah yang selalu bertanya saat kibum menjelaskan di depan kelas. lalu sekarang?

"kita ke ruang kesehatan!" dengan tegas, donghae membawa tubuh kibum yang begitu lemah. Menggendongnya dengan menyematkan tangan kanannya pada kaki dan tangan kirinya pada belakang tengkuk kibum.

"di dalam tas ku ada ringkasan seluruh materi, kau bisa memakainya" bisik donghae pada ryeowook.

Kemudian ia berjalan di depan kelas dengan seluruh mata murid yang memperhatikannya masih dengan menggendong kibum.

_~L.O.V.E_

_Our first story was written starting from last spring_

_Every day is a lovely day, now our relationship is like an honest mirror_

_The reason I like you?_

_Well, to explain it, our love is a happiness that is faster than andante_

_If they ask if I have a wish_

_I'll say it's only you_

_I'll stay with you forever like a sunflower~ (Super Junior – This is Love translate)_

Kelopak-kelopak bunga di sekitar lorong kelas berjatuhan, mengiringi donghae yang terus tanpa rasa lelah membawa sosok gadis yang sedang menyinggahi hatinya saat ini menuju ruang kesehata sekolah.

Ruangan tersebut begitu sepi pagi ini, sepertinya penjaga ruang kesehatan belum datang. Setelah memastikan tubuh kibum hangat dengan selimut yang tebal, meminumkannya obat sakit kepala, kemudian ia memeras handuk kecil dengan air hangat untuk mengompres dahi kibum.

"cepatlah sembuh" sejak tadi, donghae terus bergumam. Berharap mantra tersebut dapat membawa kibum ke kondisinya seperti semula dengan cepat.

Pasang mata bening itu terpejam karena terlalu panas untuk tetap terjaga, kedua rongga nafasnya menghembuskan udara hangat yang menguar, kulit wajahnya masih sedikit terlihat pucat.

.

Angin-angin sejuk terus bertiup, menggesekkan dedaunan dan bunga yang menimbulkan melodi, begitu indah. Musim hujan yang tak lama lagi sepertinya mulai menyapa dunia dengan kemelut awan di atas sana yang terlihat selalu mendung.

Selimut-selimut cukup tebal sudah tersedia dengan rapi di atas kasur milik kibum, menunggu waktu sang pemilik memintanya untuk melindungi hawa dingin yang menguar dari luar rumah. Sementara itu, saat ini yang ditunggu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandinya.

Di malam yang sedingin ini, kibum baru saja selesai berendam dengan air hangat untuk membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa lebih baik dari tadi pagi.

_'__kau sudah baikan?'_

Seseorang mengiriminya pesan malam-malam begini. Biasanya ia tidak pernah mendapatkan pesan selain dari sungmin, heechul atau ryeowook. Dan bisanya juga kalau teman kelasnya yang lain mengiriminya pesan, pasti isinya tentang soal-soal yang mereka tidak mengerti.

Baru kibum akan mengetik untuk membalas pesan tersebut, ponselnya bergetar menapilkan bahwa ada panggilan masuk.

"yeoboseyo"

"um… kau tidak membalas pesanku. Karena aku khawatir, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menelfonmu" ucap seseorang di seberang sana.

"ah iya, mianhae donghae-ssi. Tadi aku sedang mandi, jadi tidak tahu kalau ada pesan masuk darimu" jawab kibum. Terdengar nada gugup di dalamnya.

"syukurlah, ku kira terjadi sesuatu"

Kibum dan donghae menghabiskan malam yang dingin ini dengan saling sapa lewat telefon. Terkadang bercerita mengenai kelas mereka dan terkadang juga menyerempet ke hal-hal pribadi. Seperti mengenai kesukaan atau sesuatu yang tidak di sukai.

Hingga malam larut. Lonceng-lonceng penghantar tidur telah berbunyi, bersiap menghantarkan setiap yang bernyawa untuk segera menyapa alam mimpi.

Kelopak-kelopak bungan dan daun-daun yang menguning telah mengakhiri masanya bergugur. Berganti dengan musim selanjutnya.

Perayaan chuseok dalam menyambut hujan pertama tahun ini begitu meriah. Seluruh sekolah dan instansi pemerintahan diliburkan, termasuk para pekerja kantor dan juga tempat makan. Hanya gedung putih yang identik dengan obat yang tetap dengan setia pada pnegabdiannya pada Negara.

Seperti chuseok di tahun yang biasanya. Waktu penyambutan hujan pertama ini dimanfaatkan untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga dan orang-orang terdekat. Saling berbagi kue beras dan juga kebahagiaan.

_'__minnie, kau di mana? Aku sudah sampai di sekolah'_ kibum mengirim pesan pada sungmin.

Hari ini, ia dan temat-teman kelas akhir lainnya diminta untuk ke sekolah. Tentu saja lengkap dengan hanbok serta kue beras, karena mereka ke sini bukan untuk belajar. Tapi untuk menghabiskan perayaan chuseok bersama dan menyambut hujan pertama tahun ini bersama-sama juga. Karena, belum tentu di tahun depan hal ini akan terjadi lagi. Mengingat mereka yang akan segera masuk universitas.

"kibum?" sapa donghae.

Mata itu menangkap kecantikan yang terpancar dari wajah yeoja di hadapannya. Ia terus menelusur setiap jengkal anugerah Tuhan yang begitu indah itu.

Bagaimana cantiknya wajah kibum dengan rona-rona pink di sekitar pipinya, bagaimana indahnya bentuk bibir itu yang tertutup oleh warna dadu, dan ia bahkan baru sadar kalau kibum memiliki mata yang begitu indah. Apakah mata itu juga yang mampu menariknya hingga sejauh ini?

"a-ah, ne" jawab kibum terbata-bata.

Ia segera berjalan menuju tempat duduk untuk menunggu sungmin. Sebenarnya, bukan itu alasan utamanya. Ia hanya tidak ingin ketahuan oleh donghae kalau kakinya akan terasa lemas jika terlalu lama berdekatan dengannya.

"kau menungu sungmin?" tebak donghae.

Kibum yang mulai gelisah karena donghae mendekat ke arahnya dan duduk di sampingnya, hanya menganggukkan kepala, membenarkan pertanyaan donghae barusan.

"biar ku temani, ya? aku juga sedang menunggu kyuhyun, yesung dan eunhyuk"

"baiklah"

Pesta perayaan baru saja usai, meninggalkan banyak jejak dan banyak cerita menyenangkan. mulai dari berbagai kenangan yang ditorehkan oleh para murid dan juga guru, sampai berbagai lomba dan kemenangan yang didapat.

Mulai dari lomba personal, couple hingga grup memenuhi kisah penyambutan datangnya hujan pda hari ini di sekolah tersebut.

"maaf, kalau tadi hanbokku tidak terinjak, pasti kita yang menjadi juara pertama" ucap kyuhyun pada yeoja di sampingnya.

"tidak apa-apa. Hadiah ini sangat indah. Bukankah aku memang berat? Kau sudah berusaha begitu banyak kyu" kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia kemudian mengambil kalung yang sejak tadi dipegang oleh yeoja tersebut dan memakaikannya di leher putihnya.

"kenapa aku yang memakainya? Aku kan hanya diam saja di atas gendonganmu tadi"

"kau kira aku akan memakai kalung cantik seperti ini? Memangnya aku pria macam apa?" keduanyapun tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan kyuhyun barusan.

"kau kan bisa memberikannya pada wanita lain"

"dan aku memberikannya padamu" jawab kyuhyun dengan cepat.

Sebuah memori yang pastinya akan sangat sulit dilupakan oleh sungmin. Menjadi couple dalam berbagai game bersama kyuhyun hari ini. Selain itu, sejak pagi ia bertemu dengan kibum, ia juga sudah disambut dengan adanya kyuhyun yang sedang bersama kibum dan juga teman-temannya. Hingga acara yang diselenggarakan oleh sekolah selesai, mereka juga selalu bersama. Jadi intinya, hari ini hari sungmin penuh dengan adanya kyuhyun. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Di trotoar tidak jauh dari sekolah, sepasang yeoja dan namja juga tengah mengayunkan kaki mereka pelan-pelan. Rasanya begitu berat membawa tubuh mereka, ataukah mungkin memang keduanya enggan mengizinkan sang waktu untuk memisahkan mereka?

Donghae mengingat suatu hal, kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Benda yang diambil oleh donghae tersebut berhasil membuat perhatian kibum beralih dari sekedar terus melihat kakinya yang terus ia gunakan untuk menendang beberapa kerikil kecil untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

Beberapa saat, kibum merasakan jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak begitu keras saat ia mengikuti donghae yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"kibum-"

"donghae, aku belum siap" kibum menyela dengan cepat saat melihat donghae membuka sebuah kotak berwarna merah yang tadi ia ambil dari sakunya.

Donghae sendiri mengerutkan alisnya tanda bahwa ia mulai bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh kibum yan mengatakan bahwa ia belum siap. Memangnya ia berbuat apa?

"maksudmu apa?"

"i-itu… cincin itu"

"ahh, ini? Ini hadiah yang kita menangkan tadi. Isinya adalah cincin pasangan" jawabnya, kibumpun bernafas dengan lega mendengarnya. "aku ambil untukku. Dan ini untukmu"

Sebenarnya, meski ini hanyalah sebuah hadiah, tapi cukup membuat kibum berfantasi memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Ia sudah membayangkan kalau donghae benar-benar sedang melamarnya.

Dengan cepat, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuat donghae menatapnya heran.

"gwaenchanha?"

"ne"

_~Come a little closer so I can go completely inside_

_In case you melt away at the common stories_

_I need to write down the answers in the square called love_

_You came to me from far away_

_This is love This is love_

_The clear sky, the sun over the horizon_

_This is love This is love_

_You taught me that everything in the world is love_

_Out of the plain people who will be forgotten in a matter of seconds_

_I know you're different_

_Like the stars, love love_

_Just the way it is, love love_

_You and me_

_Just us two_

_Hold ya. Just wanna hold ya_

_A little closer Just wanna hold ya~ (Super Junior – This is Love translate)_

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan malam ini. Mengakhiri hari kebersamaan yang panjang. Sebuah cincin masing-masing berwarna perak yang berkilau bergantung indah menghias leher keduanya.

Ya, ini belum saatnya untuk mereka menggunakan cincin yang sama di jari mereka. Oleh karena itu, kibum memilih untuk menjadikannya liontin kalung saja. Begitupun donghae. Mungkin ini belum saatnya juga ia mengatakan cinta pada kibum.

Sebenarnya donghae merasa bahwa apa yang ia rasakan pada kibum adalah hal yang sepele, tapi hal sepele ini selalu menghantuinya tiap malam. Menggerogoti setiap nafasnya jika tidak melihat wajah kibum barang seharipun. Ia masih ingin membuat opininya mengenai perasaannya yang ia anggap sepele menjadi perasaan sesungguhnya yang ia butuhkan kehadirannya.

.

TBC

Or

END

.

Annyeong,,,

Setelah lama hiatus Min kembali dengan ff terbaru tapi, sayang bukan ff yang Min buat. Ini ff yang di buat oleh si Za khazanahkaizzz, dia berbaik hati menaruh ffnya di ffn ku. Ohh jeongmal gomawo. Tapi aku akan berusaha mempost ff ku dalam waktu dekat ini kok J.

Jika kalian masih menganggap ff ini layak untuk di lanjutkan silakan kirim review kalian. Gomawo.

Jika iya di tunggu kritik dan sarannya di kotak review ya.

Sampai jumpa di cerita-cerita berikutnya.

RnR...


	2. Chapter 2 : The Fault

.

At Least, There is Still You

.

Author : Za Khazakaizzz

Title : Dangshin igie "at least there's still you"

Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum (HaeBum)

Support cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin (KyuMin)

Ratet : T

Desclimer : all cast is belonging theirself, but this fiction is mine. Cuma pinjem judul lagunya Suju M buat judul FF ini.

Warning : Gander Switch for Kibum, Sungmin, Ryeowook and Heechul

**\\(w)/~ Happy Reading ~\\(^0^)9**

.

ooo000ooo

.

**Chapter 2 : ****The Fault**

Author pov

Kibum masih berkutat dengan aktivitasnya, meski sudah lebih dari 5 jam ia bersama 'kekasih'nya tersebut, namun ia tidak kunjung bosan untuk terus memperhatikan bagaimana deretan angka rumit yang tertera di sana.

Ya, dia memang sedang bersama 'kekasih'nya. Tumpukan buku yang begitu tebal dengan angka-angka yang sedang ia kerjakan.

Tidak seperti saat ia sedang belajar biasanya, malam ini kibum kurang sedikit fokus dengan hal yang sudah menjadi hobinya tersebut. Terbukti dari helaan nafas yang terusa saja ia lakukan dengan berat.

Matanya tetap pada lembar di atas meja, tangannya tetap menggurat di atas kertas tersebut, sementara fikirannya terbagi menjadi dua. Sebagian kecil ia gunakan untuk berfikir agar soal-soal dihadapannya mudah terpecahkan, dan sebagian besar fikirannya melayang jauh membayangkan kembali memorinya bersama seseorang.

.

Hari itu, guru mata pelajaran bahasa inggris sepertinya hampir lupa ingatan bahwa jam belajar para muridnya telah habis 15 menit yang lalu. Aroma senja yang indah di ufuk barat sana sudah tenggelam dan tergantikan dengan nyanyian senyap hewan-hewan kecil pengiring malam.

Dengan tubuh yang sedikit terseok, kibum tetap berjalan. Ia baru saja berpisah jalan dengan sungmin, heechul dan juga ryeowook. Ia mencoba menghubungi orang-orang di rumah agar menjemputnya, namun sayang melihat kondisi ponselnya saat ini sepertinya itu mustahil.

"kenapa batereinya harus habis di saat seperti ini? Aku lelah sekali kalau harus berjalan sampai rumah" keluhnya.

Dengan masih dalam keadaan yang lesu, ia terus berjalan. Membawa beban yang berat di dalam tas punggungnya itu. Seketika matanya berbinar saat melihat telefon umum yang berdiri dengan tegak di seberang jalan sana.

Tangan-tangan mungilnya menekan 8 angka yang ia yakini dapat tersambung dengan rumahnya. Beberapa kali ia terus menekan dan mendengarkan nada yang keluar dari speaker telepon umum tersebut. Dan beberapa kali juga ia terus menghela nafas kesal karena tidak ada yang menjawab telfonnya.

"hey… sedang apa di sana?" ia mendengar ada seseorang dari luar kotak telefon umum berteriak cukup kencang. Seperti mengenali suara tersebut, tapi ia mengabaikannya dan tetap mencoba menghubungi telfon rumahnya.

Hingga tanpa sadar, bahkan ia juga tidak merasakan ada pergerakan lain dari pintu telefon umum tersebut. Ada seseorang yang juga masuk ke dalam kotak telefon umum dimana dirinya berada.

"si-siapa kau?" tanya kibum dengan sedikit berteriak.

Ia tidak berani untuk membalikan tubuhnya. Dirinya terlalu takut untuk melakukan hal tersebut, bahkan tangan kanannya saja masih setia memegang gagang telefon karena terlalu takut dengan seseorang yang berdiri di balik punggungnya.

Jantungnya mendadak bergerak begitu cepat saat melihat bayangan orang di belakangnya terlihat mengangkat tangannya, seperti sedang ingin memukulnya. Atau membunuhnya? Ia membuat kedua bola matanya semakin membesar. Hatinya terus berdoa dan bergumam mencari pertolongan. Sementara matanya sudah memerah ingin menangis karena ketakutan.

"AAAAAAAAK-" jeritnya membahana, mengisi seluruh ruangan sempit tersebut saat merasakan tangan kirinya ditarik paksa untuk berbalik.

Dan apa yang ia dapati?

Bukan pria bertubuh besar dan sangar. Bukan benda tajam yang berada di tangan orang tersebut. Dan tentunya bukan seperti apa yang ia fikirkan barusan.

Kibum tak sanggup lagi membendung air matanya saat mendapati donghae lah yang sejak tadi berdiri di balik punggungnya, donghae yang menarik tangannya agar berbalik dan donghae juga yang kini berada di hadapannya. Tersenyum begitu lembut dengan sepasang matanya yang berbicara kekhawatiran.

"gwaenchanna?"lirihnya pelan.

Donghae tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari suara indah kibum. Tapi, matanya menangkap ada sesuatu yang akan menetes dari balik manik indah di hadapannya. Membentuk bulir-bulir kecil yang membasahi kulit lembut tersebut.

_~I loved you from the start, you know  
It's never gonna change  
I swear to god~_

Bisik-bisikan angin malam yang berhembus masuk melewati celah, masuk ke dalam kotak telefon umum tersebut. Sepasang tangan yang membingkai wajah kibum, dengan penuh kasih mengusapnya, menghilangkan jejak kesedihan di sana.

_~malmuneul mangneun hansum mari eomneun ipsul  
geu sigane seon neowa na (geu gose)_

_amudo eomneun bit sok  
honjaman nameun usan  
geu heojeonhame meomchwoseo_

_gwireul makgo anil geoya  
nuneul gama amureochi anheun cheokhae bojiman  
I know_

_waenji moreuge nun ape biga naerigo  
geudaero nan amu mal hal su eobseosseo haruman~_

Butir demi butir hujan terus menetes, membanjiri bumi yang tidak terlalu kering. Menebar suhu dingin yang menusuk kulit, membuat penghangat sebagai hal pertama yang dicari oleh setiap orang.

_~meoreojineun gureumeul jabajwo  
neoreul magaseon bitmuri meotji anke  
heulleoganeun i siganeul tto jabajwo  
i sunganeul meomchwo sarangi meotji anke_

_Oh, haneureun meokgureume nunmureul ssodanaego mongnoha bureujiman ne ireumeul  
dameun meari majeo bissorie jamgyeo nal samkyeodo gwaenchanha  
simjangeun jeotji anha, sarangeun meotji anha~_

Mereka bersentuhan. Sebuah ciuman yang entah siapa yang memulainya, hingga keduanya larut dalam kegiatan tersebut di tengah dinginnya hujan yang sedang mengguyur. Telinga mereka terlalu tuli untuk mendengarkan semuanya, bahkan mereka juga teralu tuli untuk mendengar detak jantung masing-masing.

_~beonjineun gieogeul ssiseonaeji ma (jiwonaeryeo hajima)  
ieojin kkeuneul nogiryeo haji ma (kkeunheonaeryeo hajima)_

_eoreum gateun biga simjange bakhyeonna bwa i kkeuchi eomneun Raining spell  
naege doraoneun jumuni doendamyeon,  
doraondamyeon on momi jeojeodo gyeondil su isseul tende~_

Tetap seperti itu. Kedua tangan donghae menambah sensasi mesra keduanya dengan memegang pinggang kibum yang sedikit berjinjit untuk menggapai wajah donghae.

Seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, sepasang tangan cantiknya yang sejak tadi berada di depan dada donghae, mendorong pria tersebut agar melepaskan kontak ciuman diantara keduanya. Wajahnya tertunduk merona.

"mi-mianhae" gumamnya.

_~meoreojineun gureumeul jabajwo  
neoreul magaseon bitmuri meotji anke  
heulleoganeun i siganeul tto jabajwo  
i sunganeul meomchwo sarangi meotji anke_

_soneul ppeodeodo  
keuge bulleodo  
peobutneun bi teume huimihaejyeo Oh mam soge  
chamatdeon nega dasi ssodajyeo  
nunmuri eonjejjeum geuchil su isseulkka~_

Sudah kubilang, keduanya tadi terlalu tuli. Hingga tidak menyadari sama sekali bahwa di luar tengah hujan cukup lebat. Membuat keduanya sedikit terkejut saat tahu kalau ternyata hujan sudah turun sejak lama. Membuat keduanya mau tidak mau harus menembus hujan untuk sampai rumah, mereka tidak terlalu bodoh untuk memilih tetap berada di telefon umum berdua, bukan?

_~meoreojineun gureumeul jabajwo  
neoreul magaseon bitmuri meotji anke  
heulleoganeun i siganeul tto jabajwo  
i sunganeul meomchwo sarangi meotji anke_

_irheobeorin neol chaja hemaeda neoreul nohajun  
bitmureul wonmanghaedo majimak heullin han bangureul dama  
nae du nuneul gama sarangi meotji anke~ (Super Junior – Raining Spell For Love)_

Motor besar dengan warna hitam yang mendominasi, melaju dengan sangat cepat. Menerobos hujan yang berteriak meyuarakan kebersamaan sang pengemudi dan juga seseorang di belakangnya.

Berlipat kali roda yang berputar terus meninggalkan jejak di sepanjang jalan raya yang dilaluinya. Membawa beban kibum yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung donghae dengan erat. Enggan untuk membiarkan wajahnya terkena air hujan yang begitu dingin.

Donghae melirik sepasang tangan yang tak lepas dari pinggangnya. Pasang tangan ituterus mengait dengan erat. Membuat dirinya menempel dengan erat juga. Entah itu perasaan apa yang muncul, tapi bibirnya tidak berhenti tersenyum. Membawa damai tersendiri di hatinya.

.

Diam-diam kibum tersenyum merona saat melihat sebuah jaket berwarna biru dengan beberapa perpaduan warna putih menggantung di dekat lemarinya. Jaket yang donghae pinjamkan padanya saat mereka pulang bersama malam itu. Saat hujan. Dan saat ciuman itu terjadi.

Semua memori itu kembali terasa, hadir dalam sebuah takdir bernama mimpi. Mimpi yang begitu indah, membuat sang pemimpi menyambut hari dengan penuh senyum. Berharap memori itu akan terukir lagi di hari-hari yang akan ia lalui esok dan seterusnya.

"sepertinya ada yang sedang bahagia" sindir sungmin saat bertemu kibum di depan gerbang sekolah.

Kibum hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. Tangannya yang memegang sebuah jaket, semakin ia pegang dengan erat kemudian memeluknya.

"ahhh… apa ini ada hubunganya dengan jaket itu?" kibum mengangguk dengan cepat.

Sungmin hanya menangkap pasti jaket itu milik donghae. Karena memang siapa lagi yang sedang dekat dengan kibum? Tapi, ia juga harus minta kejelasan apa yang sudah donghae lakukan hingga membuat sahabatnya nyaris seperti orang gila. Tersenyum sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah. Bahkan saat berada di koridor juga masih saja tersenyum, padahal tidak ada siapa-siapa di lorong jalan tersebut.

_"__tidak, kyu. Aku sudah berada di sekolah. Maaf ya aku berangkat lebih dulu. PR ku masih ada yang belum selesai"_ sungmin membalas sebuah pesan dari kyuhyun.

Memang, akhir-akhir ini kyuhyun sering menjemput sungmin dan mengantarnya pulang. Mungkin lebih tepatnya setelah mereka pulang bersama saat acara chuseok di sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dan semenjak saat itu pula hubungan keduanya menjadi lebih dekat. Setidaknya sungmin tidak lagi menghindari kyuhyun untuk sekedar berbicara dengannya, atau bahkan dapat dikatakan kalau mereka sudah tidak lagi canggung jika masuk dalam dunia mereka berdua. Seperti sekarang ini, saling berbicara lewat pesan singkat di ponsel masing-masing.

_"__tidak usah. Aku akan bertanya pada kibum saja"_ ia kembali membalas pesan kibum yang menawarkan dirinya untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas tersebut.

Ia masih terus sibuk dengan ponselnya. Membiarkan dirinya tertinggal di belakang kibum yang terlalu antusias untuk sampai ke kelas. Dan tentunya, ia juga tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan dan kondisi di depannya.

.

Bruk

.

Tanpa di sengaja, sungmin menabrak punggung kibum yang tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua alisnya berkerut bingung ketika melihat wajah kibum berubah sendu.

"kibum-ah, wae geurae?"

Kibum tidak menjawab. Matanya terus menatap kedepan. Dan perlahan, warna putih di sekitar pupil hitam matanya berubah semakin memerah seperti menahan tangis. Hal tersebut tak urung membuat sungmin semakin kebingungan. Bukankah tadi kibum tersenyum tanpa sebab? Dan sekarang kenapa hampir menangis tanpa sebab? Aneh sekali.

Mereka berdua terus larut dalam fikiran masing-masing. Kibum dengan fikirannya yang terbang melayang kembali mengingat bagaimana tadi donghae dan jessica keluar dari lab, dan sungmin yang tentunya dengan fikirannya mengenai perubahan mood kibum pagi ini, hingga tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang sudah ada di hadapan mereka.

"hai, sedang apa di sini?" tegur orang tersebut.

Wajah kibum memerah seketika mengetahui jarak yang cukup dekat dengan orang tersebut. Belum lagi ia juga melihat goretan senyum di wajah manis pria tersebut. Kalau boleh, kibum ingin pingsan saat ini juga. Kakinya begitu sulit untuk ia gerakkan.

"a-ah,, tidak.. tidak apa-apa" kibum menyela dengan cepat.

Rasa lumpuh kakinya kembali menjalar, membuatnya teringat akan jaket yang ia pegang sejak tadi.

Semua rasa yang sempat menusuk hatinya seakan musnah seketika saat donghae beralih berada di dekatnya, menatapnya dan tersenyum tulus padanya. Semuanya begitu cepat terjadi, hingga ia tak menyadari apapun dan tidak merasakan yang lain selain keberadaan rasa yang membuatnya nyaris seperti orang gila.

"aku ingin mengembalikan jaketmu yang kemarin kau pinjamkan" donghae menerima jaket yang diulurkan oleh kibum, ia memegangnya erat dan menghidup aroma yang menguar dari jaket tersebut. "heummmm... wangi kibum ^^" ujarnya.

Sadarkah donghae? Kau membuat gadis manis di hadapanmu semakin tidak sanggup melakukan apapun, bahkan bergerak pun sudah tidak bisa. Kibum menanggapinya dengan tersenyum kaku, terlihat sekali kalau ia sedang menahan rasa yang sedang ia rasakan mati-matian.

"k-kau berlebihan"

"kau sudah sarapan?"

"ne?" pabo! Sudah jelas tadi donghae menanyakannya mengenai sarapan, ia malah bertanya balik. Apa nervousnya itu juga berpengaruh pada pendengarannya?

"sarapan. Kau sudah sarapan?"

"b-belum. Eomma dan appa belum pulang"

"kalau begitu, ayo kita sarapan bersama"

"hah?" dengan cepat, donghae menarik tangan kibum untuk ikut bersamanya ke kantin. Mengingat ia sendiri juga belum sarapan, jadi bisa ada temannya pagi ini.

Sungmin membiarkan kibum untuk menikmati waktunya bersama donghae, meskipun ia juga sedikit sebal karena sejak tadi merasa diabaikan dan merasa kalau keberadaannya tidak dianggap. Menyebalkan sekali.

Karena itulah, ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda (read : smsan dengan kyuhyun)

.

Minggu-minggu ini sudah sedikit terlepas dari kejamnya jam pelajaran matematika untuk murid kelas akhir, karena selain mereka juga sedikit senggang dari jadwal matematika yang dipadatkan, mereka juga mendapatkan tambahan yang lebih padat, yaitu proses penyelesaian pelajaran produktif. Betapa akan menjadi hari yang lebih 'menyenangkan' bukan?

"kau ingin ke ruang Shin Seonsaengnim juga?" sapa kyuhyun dengan suara beratnya yang khas di telinga kibum.

"ne, kau ingin ke sana?"

"tentu saja! Laporan ini begitu menganggu mataku" ia melirik tumpukan laporan yang dimaksud adalah milik teman satu kelompoknya.

Kepala Jurusan memang membagi menjadi beberapa kelompok agar pekerjaan mereka lebih teratur saat dikumpulkan nanti ketika ujian praktek produktif tiba.

Kibum yang mendapat teman untuk pergi bersama, merasa sedikit lebih senang. Terlebih lagi itu kyuhyun, teman yang cukup dekat dengannya.

Mereka terus berbincang bersama untuk mengisi kekosongan waktu diantara keduanya. Walau memang sebenarnya tidak ada hal penting dari semua pembicaraan mereka, tapi setidaknya seperti itu lebih baik.

Kyuhyun sesekali terkikik karena berhasil menggoda kibum dengan berulang kali mencoba membahas mengenai teman sekelasnya, lee donghae. Ia dapat melihat rona merah khas orang yang tersipu menghiasi pipi halus kibum. Aish, sungguh menyenangkan bisa menggodanya.

"hahahakau tahu? Setiap saat dia selalu menanyakan dirimu, kibum-ah" dan lagi, kibum hanya menunduk malu mengetahuinya dari kyuhyun.

"kau berbohong" meski berkata seperti itu, namun kibum tetap berharap yang dikatakan kyuhyun benar.

"itu be-"

_'__Astaga apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?__' _kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba.

Dengan cepat, kibum merasa bahwa tubuhnya seperti ada yang memutarnya hingga kini ia berdiri dengan berbalik arah dari tujuannya. Siapa pelakunya? Ternyata itu kyuhyun.

"eh? Ada apa?" kibum tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba kyuhyun memutar balik tubuhnya.

Dan di saat kibum yang merasa penasaran dengan sikap aneh kyuhyun, namja tersebut kembali bersikap lebih aneh dengan menahan kepala kibum yang tadi ingin menoleh ke belakang. Kyuhyun menahan wajah itu dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang pipi kiri kibum.

"kyu. Kau ini kenapa? Memangnya ada apa di belakang?" kibum tahu, pasti ada yang tidak beres. Raut wajah kyuhyun bukanlah seperti orang aneh. Ia sadar itu. Air wajahnya menggambarkan kekhawatiran.

"tidak. Kau harus menurut padaku. Kita lebih baik kembali ke kelas saja. Berkas-berkas ini kita berikan nanti saja sebelum jam pulang sekolah"

Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Sebenarnya agak mencurigakan juga, ini memang benar-benar terasa ganjal bagi kibum. Kyuhyun terus berada sangat dekat di samping kirinya.

Belum berapa langkah, kyuhyun sempat menoleh untuk kembali memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya benar-benar donghae. Bukan namja lain. Minta dihajar rupanya pria itu.

Air mata itu menetes. Kibum yang mencuri lihat tahu kenapa kyuhyun memintanya berbalik. Rasanya sungguh sakit ketika menyaksikan orang yang kau cintai harus berciuman dengan wanita lain. Ini benar-benar menusuk.

Rasanya bingung sekali harus berbuat apa. Semua organ tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Kakinya dirasa tak sanggup lagi berjalan. Dan tangannya…

BRAK….

Semua berkas laporan yang sejak tadi di bawa oleh kibum, berhamburan mencium betapa dinginnya lantai koridor sekolah. Bahkan, sepertinya lantai itu kini juga telah menghisap tubuh kibum untuk tergeletak juga.

"kibum-ah" kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan suara yang parau.

_Katakan! Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus mengalaminya lagi?_

"kibum-ah, gwaenchanna?"

"um. Ayo kita ke kelas" kyuhyun mengangguk. Membantu membawakan berkas-berkas milik kibum, juga membantu kibum untuk berdiri.

Tanpa peduli lagi dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan, kibum mencoba untuk lebih tegar walaupun tidak dapat dipungkiri, ban=yangan donghae yang sedang berciuman dengan jessica masih mengelilingi kepalanya. Kenapa sulit sekali untuk hilang?

.

Titik-titik hujan belum lama ini bergantikan dengan benda putih yang mencair kala menyapa alasnya. Tetesan indah yang dingin. Satu butir kecil bola salju jatuh di dalam telapak kibum yang hari ini sedang tidak tertutupi sarung tangan. Ia menggenggamnya ragu. Tidak peduli sedingin apa salju tersebut. Tapi ia ingin mencobanya. Mencoba menggenggamnya yang toh pasti akan lenyap juga.

Salju membuatnya senang. Sudut bibirnya tidak bisa untuk tidak tertarik. Senandung riang terus mengiringi kakinya yang tidak berhenti berloncat-loncat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dapat mainan.

Namun, kesenangannya terhenti saat bertemu dengan sosok pria yang selama beberapa hari ini dihindarinya. Dengan ragu, ia memutar balik langkahnya untuk kembali menghindari pria tersebut. Tapi, belum sempat kakinya melangkah lebih jauh, tangannya dihentikan oleh seseorang.

"apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menghindariku?" kibum menutup matanya untuk tidak luluh dengan suara pria tersebut.

Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya berat, meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia akan baik-baik saja. Berbalik untuk menatap wajah itu dengan dekat lagi dengan penuh senyum percaya diri.

"anhi. Aku tidak pernah menghindar. Mungkin perasaanmu saja" jawabnya sedikit riang. Sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikan perasaan sakit yang tiba-tiba saja menusuk hatinya saat sekilas bayangan donghae dan jessica berciuman di samping ruang laboratorium kembali hadir.

"tidak. Kau memang menghindariku akhir-akhir ini"

"benarkah? Kapan, ya?" kibum mengerutkan alisnya mencoba mengingat-ingat, dan hal itu membuat donghae semakin kesal karena merasa dipermainkan oleh yeoja di hadapannya ini.

"pertama, bukankah kita sering bertemu di kantin? Bahkan kita juga sering satu meja, tapi sekarang kau lebih sering membawa bekal daripada makan di kantin bersamaku. Kedua, saat rapat ketua tim untuk tugas jurusan, kenapa kau pindah tempat duduk saat aku ingin duduk di sebelahmu?. Dan yang ketiga, kau selalu memutar arah jalan saat ingin berpapasan denganku, seperti yang tadi kau lakukan" donghae menjelaskannya, berharap agar kibum menyelesaikan permainan pura-pura tidak tahunya mengenai hal ini. Ia yakin, kibum pasti sengaja menghindarinya.

_'__Bagaimana ia menyadarinya?'_ batin kibum. Ia semakin bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan donghae dengan jawaban seperti apa.

"ah.. itu hanya kebetulan. Kau tidak usah berlebihan, donghae-ssi. Aku sama sekali tidak menghindarimu" lagi-lagi kibum mengelaknya. "ada yang lain? Aku sedang ada urusan, jadi aku pergi dulu ya"

_Kau membuka luka itu lagi, donghae..._

Kibum berbalik dan kembali berjalan pelan, tangan kanannya menggenggam bulu-bulu halus jaket di sekitar dadanya. Seperti menahan sesuatu. Ia pergi, kembali menjauh untuk menghindari dari donghae. Namun sebenarnya, perasaannya sungguh dekat dengan namja tersebut.

"kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Katakan apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku? Apa aku berbuat kesalahan sampai kau terus menghindar dariku?" teriakan donghae masih dapat ia dengar.

Kibum berjalan dengan sangat cepat, berharap ia akan segera menjauh dari donghae. Matanya menahan air di pelupuk mata yang sudah menggenang, membuat pandangannya sedikit kabur. Terlebih lagi kabut-kabut di jalanan yang membuat penglihatannya juga semakin menipis.

.

BRUK

.

_Hiks... kenapa harus terjatuh? Kenapa ini harus terjadi lagi?_

Hatinya merancau tidak jelas. Tubuhnya terjatuh akibat menabrak seseorang, dan ia juga tidak segera bangun. Malah tangannya mencoba menggapai salju-salju putih yang terlihat menggumpal di atas trotoar jalan yang sedikit mencair.

"kibum-ah" panggil orang tersebut.

_Kenapa aku mengalaminya lagi? Tidak! Yang benar adalah, kenapa aku harus memiliki perasaan ini? Seandainya..._

"hey! Kau kenapa? Ayo bangun!" orang yang ditabrak kibum tadi berjongkok, mencoba mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan kibum yang masih betah duduk di trotoar.

_Andwae... bahkan suaranya sudah memenuhi pendengaranku_

"kibum-ah" merasa tidak sanggup lebih lama lagi melihatnya, iapun merengkuh tubuh kibum ke dalam pelukannya.

Biarkan. Biarkanlah saja orang-orang yang lalu-lalang memandangi mereka berdua yang berpelukan di tengah salju ini dengan duduk di trotoar. Mereka tidak peduli.

"d-donghae" akhirnya kibum mengeluarkan suara. Meski hanya nama seseorang.

"ne, aku di sini. Ayo kita pergi! Di sini dingin sekali, kau bisa sakit jika terlalu lama seperti ini"

Kedai kopi di pinggir jalan menjadi pilihan donghae untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dan juga kibum. Tempat ini baru buka, jadi belum terlalu ramai dengan para pembeli.

Ia melepaskan sarung tangannya, kemudian tangan-tangannya membersihkan helaian rambut kibum dari beberapa salju yang sempat menetes di sana.

"rambutmu akan mudah rapuh jika terkena salju. Lain kali pakailah topi atau pakailah jaket yang ada penutup kepalanya" beberapa petuah donghae sampaikan pada kibum yang masih diam saja sejak tadi.

Sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran. Kenapa sikap kibum berubah belakangan ini, terlebih lagi hari ini. Tadi setelah ia bilang ada 'urusan', donghae mengira kalau kibum benar-benar ada urusan, nyataya tidak. Berjalanpun sepertinya ia dalam keadaan fikiran yang kosong. Terbukti dari berapa lama ia terus terduduk di trotoar tadi karena menabrak dirinya.

Bagaimana lagi menanyakannya pada kibum? Apa ia benar-benar melakukan kesalahan pada kibum?

"kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Ceritalah jika ada masalah! Aku selalu ada untukmu"

Kibum meraih tangan donghae yang masih mengeringkan rambut-rambut di pucuk kepala kibum. "berhenti hae" gumamnya. Donghae senang, karena kibum kembali memanggilnya bukan dengan sapaan yang terlalu sopan seperti memberikan embel-embel –ssi saat memanggil namanya. Seperti tadi.

"berhenti memberi harapan padaku" nada kibum terdengar sendu. Bagaimanapun juga, rasanya agak sulit mengungkapkan rasa patah hati pada orang yang kita cintai. Seperti mencoba menusukkan jarum yang tajam pada kulit sendiri.

"maksudmu?"

"a-anhi... lupakan" donghae memang tidak peka. Kibum sebisa mungkin kembali bersikap seperti biasa. _bodoh! Apa yang aku katakan tadi?._

"a-aku pulang duluan, ya! Annyeong" merasa terlalu malu, kibum berniat untuk pergi lebih dulu. Ia tidak mungkin menjelaskan pada donghae kalau ia bersikap aneh selama ini karena ia menyukainya, hal tersebut terdengar seperti pengungkapan cinta. kalau doonghae menyukainya juga sih tidak terlalu jadi masalah, tapi kalau tidak? Dan, lagi pula sekarangkan donghae sudah bersama...

"aku dan jessica-" donghae mencoba buka suara. Ia sendir juga ragu untuk bercerita mengenai hubungannya dengan jessica pada yeoja di depannya saat ini.

Jessica. Ia tidak mau dianggap merusak hubungan antara doghae dan jessica.

Kibum berhenti sejenak. Ia memutar kembali tubuhnya dan pemandangan yang tersaji adalah donghae yang masih duduk di kursinya dengan sedikt menunduk.

"aku kembali dengannya. Maafkan jika ini yang menjadikan hubungan kita menjadi sedikit renggang. Entah kenapa, aku menyesali keputusanku untuk kembali dengannya"

Kibum melihat sebuah keteduhan di balik sorot mata kecil donghae. Apa ini sebuah ungkapan kejujuran? Kalau memang ia juga secara sadar memutuskan untuk kembali merajut kisah bersama mantan kekasihnya, kenapa sekarang ia menyesalinya?.

Kibum kembali mendekati donghae, ia meraih kedua tangan donghae, membuat donghae mengadahkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah kibum dengan jelas.

"kita tetap teman, jadi kau jangan khawatir. Jangan menyesali keputusanmu ini, setidaknya jangan sakiti perasaannya dengan mengetahui kalau kau menyesal kembali padanya"

"aku tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja" lanjutnya.

Kali ini kibum benar-benar meninggalkan donghae di kedai kopi tersebut. Rasanya memang sakit melepaskan orang yang kau sayangi bahagia bersama dengan orang lain, tapi... inilah hidup. Menjalani terus arah yang sudah dipilih, meski penyesalan terus menghantui. Karena, jalan untuk kembali hampir tidak ada. Jalan kembali begitu samar.

Sedangkan cinta. Semua orang beruntung karena telah memiliki perasaan mencintai orang lain, namun, tidak semua orang yang beruntung tersebut dapat lebih beruntung mendapatkan cintanya. –cinta yang tidak selamanya harus saling memiliki.

_Naneun gwaenchana, niga haengbokhan damyeon nan._

_._

TBC

.

**Balasan...**

Pipit : iya ini sudah di post maaf menunggu lama. Ku harap kau masih berkenan. J

.

Annyeong,,,

Akhirnya si Za, kembali menyelesaikan chapter 2 nya. Sebenarnya sih sudah seminggu yang lalu dia mengirimnya ke emailku, namun Min baru bisa mempost sekarang. Disini cerita hanya milik Za, aku hanya mempostnya. Jadi kalau bisa kalian tulis di kotak riviewnya, no silent rider.

Gomawo.

Jika di tunggu kritik dan sarannya di kotak review ya.

Sampai jumpa di cerita-cerita berikutnya.

RnR...


	3. Chapter 3 : The Grey Day

.

At Least, There is Still You

.

Author : ZaKhazakaizzz

Title : Dangshinigie "at least there's still you"

Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum (HaeBum)

Support cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin (KyuMin)

Ratet : T

Desclimer : all cast is belonging theirself, but this fiction is mine. CumapinjemjudullagunyaSuju M buatjudul FF ini.

Warning : Gander Switch for Kibum andSungmin.

**\\(w)/~ Happy Reading ~\\(^0^)9**

.

ooo000ooo

.

**Chapter 3 : The Grey Day**

Author pov

Hari ini adalah ujian seleksi perguruan tinggi, seluruh pendaftar berpencar ke gedung tempat mereka akan tes bersama dengan pendaftar yang lainnya. Semua sudah dipersiapkan, mulai dari pendalaman materi sampai habis-habisan hingga persiapan mental untuk beberapa jam mendatang.

'_sedang apa?'_

Kibum membaca sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk di ponselnya. Ia menghentikan sejenak acara membaca bukunya untuk membalas pesan dari Sungmin.

'_tidak ada yang bisa di lakukan di sini. Tempat ini sangat asing untukku. Apa kau sudah siap untuk ujian hari ini?'_

'_heuuuh... aku sangat gugup, melebihi rasa gugupku jika dibandingkan denganKyuhyun memintaku kencan tiba-tiba. kkkkk'_

'_anggap saja seperti tes biasa. Bukankah kita sudah sering diberikan tes seperti ini saat sekolah dulu?__'_

'_tapi... yasudah, aku harus sudah siap-siap. Pengawas ruangan sudah datang'_

Melihat pesan tersebut, Kibum juga mendengar pintu ruangannya terbuka dan masuklah dua orang lengkap dengan amplop yang ia yakini berisi soal-soal untuk hari ini.

'_ku rasa aku juga harus mulai bertempur. Selamat berjuang ^^'_

Kibum menutup ponselnya setelah mendapatkan balasan _'selamat berjuang'_ juga dari Sungmin. Ia mengeluarkan tempat pensilnya, kemudian mecantelkan tasnya di samping meja.

Tangannya terkepal di atas meja, matanya terpejam momfokuskan seluruh energinya untuk terkumpul saat ini juga, menghilangkan sisa-sisa kegugupan yang sempat menghampirinya, dan tentunya menghilangkan bayang-bayang kegagalan yang menghantuinya. Mungkin dengan berdoa, Tuhan akan membantunya nanti, setidaknya membantunya untuk menenangkan hati dan fikirannya agar lebih jernih lagi saat menjawab soal-soal yang diujikan.

.

Dinginnya musim bersalju sudah berlalu sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Tapi, dinginnya masih saja berlanjut di musim semi seperti ini.

Tangan-tangan yang saling bergosokkan untuk mencari kehangatan sangat berirama dengan pemandangan luar yang begitu sejuk. Pepohonan yang sudah mulai melahirkan kembali dedaunan dan juga bunga membuat para burung merasa terpanggil untuk singgah di ranting-ranting pohon yang menyendiri.

Satu cangkir mocca terlihat masih mengepulkan asap hangat ke udara, membuat wanginya mengitari di ujung lubang hidung Kibum yang sejak tadi masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"aku sedang di cafe dekat sekolah kita dulu" Kibum membalas pesan pada temannya di sana. Kemudian perhatiannya kembali pada minuman yang sejak tadi belum ia sentuh karena masih panas.

Bibir manis itu mengerucut dan mengeluarkan sedikit udara mengitari sekitar bibir gelas untuk membuat kopinya tidak terlalu panas untuk diminum. Sudut bibirnya terangkat begitu mendapati satu seruputan manis pahit dari cangkir yang tidak terlalu besaritu.

"satu taro hangat ke meja nomer 4 ya" Kibum melirik ke arah kasir, tepat ketika mendengar suara yang ia kenal sedang memesan minuman.

"hey, Kyuhyun!" lambaian tangannya di sambut dengan baik oleh namja yang ia panggil Kyuhyun.

"kau sudah lama di sini?" Kyuhyun mengambil duduk di samping Kibum.

"baru saja"

Beberapa saat setelah minuman yang dipesan Kyuhyun datang, mereka berdua mulai mengobrol hal-hal ringan seperti kehidupan mereka setelah lulus dari sekolah beberapa minggu yang lalu atau mengenai kenangan-kenangan mereka semasa SMA.

"kau masuk universitas mana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Chunha. Kau pasti di paran university, iya kan?"

"kau meledekku?"

"ah tidak. Hanya saja setiap saat kau selalu mengatakan ingin masuk universitas itu. Jadi mana mungkin kau berselingkuh dari paran university, kan? Hahaha"

"ish. Menyebalkan" Kyuhyun sedikit bergumam tidak suka karena Kibum masih saja mentertawainya. Ia merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan paran university, kampus itu sangat bagus. Atau mungkin yang salah adalah dirinya? Ia memang selalu membanggakan universitas itu, dan selalu mengatakan ingin masuk sana.

"Donghae juga seperti itu" akhirnya Kibum berhenti tertawa saat mendengar Kyuhyun menyebut nama Donghae. Ia melirik tidak suka dengan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba mengangkat nama Donghae untuk dibahas.

"ku dengar dia berhasil masuk kyunghee, satu-satunya kampus impiannya sejak SMA"

"ku dengar juga Jessica masuk di kampus itu" Kibum balik menyindir.

"tapi mereka tidak satu jurusan"

"tapi mereka satu kampus"

"kenapa tiba-tiba membahas Jessica?" Kyuhyun mulai tidak suka arah yang Kibum tuju. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin membahas Jessica, ia hanya ingin Kibum kembali pada cintanya, tidak dengan seperti saat ini. Kibum yang tidak lagi peduli dengan namja.

"kau sendiri kenapa membahas Donghae?"

"karena kau masih menyukainya"

"anhi" meskipun Kibum sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha menjawabnya dengan tegas, dan membuat Kyuhyun yakin kalau ia sudah tidak menyukai Donghae.

"geotjimal. Neon geotjimalrayo"

"tidak. Aku memang sudah tidak menyukainya, Kyuhyun. Berhentilah memaksaku untuk menyatakan kalau aku menyukainya"

"tapi kau memang berbohong. Kau masih menyukainya, kan? Katakan kau menyukainya. Kau tidak boleh seperti ini. Kau harus mendapatkan cintamu lagi, Kibum-ah. Harus"

Kibum tertunduk sedih. Sepertinya Kyuhyun mulai menjadi teman yang baik baginya dengan memahami seperti apa dirinya.

"ne, aku memang masih menyukainya. Tapi yang kau katakan tadi itu mustahil. Aku tidak bisa bersama dengannya" Kibum sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya di akhir kalimat.

Kyuhyun terdiam ketika mendengar jawaban terakhir dari Kibum. Ia tidak dapat menyela lagi, ia juga tidak bisa memaksa Kibum lagi.

Lidahnya terasa kelu dan tangannya tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun saat mendapat sebuah kertas dari Kibum.

_Untuk seseorang yang pernah dan masih singgah di hatiku_

_-kim Kibum-_

_Hai. Mungkin ini adalah surat yang pertama kali kau terima dariku. Memang seharusnya seperti itu, karena ini surat pertama yang pernah ku buat. Jadi, maaf jika tulisanku terlalu buruk untuk seorang gadis cantik sepertimu._

_Aku tidak sedang membual. Kau sungguh cantik, walau jika ku bandingkan dengan Jessica, tentu harus ku akui dia lebih cantik. Dan mungkin karena ketertarikanku akan kecantikan yang dimiliki oleh wanita, membuatku membohongi hatiku sendiri._

_Aku tidak tahu kau pernah merasakan putus atau tidak, tapi aku ingin sedikit bercerita kalau aku pernah menjadi orang yang hampir gila hanya karna putus cinta. Wanita yang membuatku seperti itu adalah Jessica. Dia begitu sempurna untukku, kecantikannya, kecerdasannya, dan juga semua yang dia miliki. Dan, semua itu telah membuatku bodoh. Aku bodoh karena masih menyimpan rasa ingin memiliki dirinya. Jadi, saat dia memintaku untuk kembali, tidak ada hal yang mampu membuatku menolak permintaannya._

_Tapi sebenarnya yang terjadi... aku membohongi perasaanku._

_Aku memang sepertinya telah tersihir dengan kecantikannya, sampai aku lupa kalau sebenarnya hatiku sudah ku berikan pada wanita lain._

_Kau. Aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu._

_Aku tau ini terlambat. Aku memang bodoh. Kau bisa memukuliku saat bertemu aku nanti. Kau boleh melakukan apapun karena aku tahu kau pasti merasa ku lukai. Tidak, aku memang telah melukaimu dengan menjalin hubungan kembali dengannya._

_Maaf..._

_Maafkan aku, Kibum-ah._

_Bersamaan dengan pengungkapan perasaanku di surat ini, aku juga inginmemberikan kabar lain. Beberapa bulan lagi kami akan bertunangan._

_Aku tau seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini. Tapi, aku mengirimkan surat ini sebagai tanda pertemanan kita. Aku ingin kita tetap berteman._

_Aku tidak ingin kehilangan wanita yang begitu berharga sepertimu._

_Setidaknya, jika kita tidak bisa bersama dalam hubungan asmara. Kita tetap bersama dalam jalinan persahabatan._

_Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kau berikan. Aku akan belajar untuk menghargai waktu dan mengambil kesempatan yang datang. Aku tidak akan lagi membuat waktu sia-sia lagi. Aku tidak ingin ini terulang lagi._

_Salam cinta_

_-lee Donghae-_

"jadi..." Kyuhyun tidak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"fuuuh... ternyata sesakit ini rasanya jika takdir tidak berpihak pada kita" Kibum menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih menatap tidak percaya terhadap sikapnya yang seolah ini bukan berita yang besar. Maksudnya, pasti setiap orang akan mengekspresikan kekecewaannya kan kalau ternyata orang yang kau cintai malah bertunangan dengan orang lain. Tapi apa ini? Kibum justru terlihat tidak memiliki beban apapun.

"dia akan bertunangan. Jadi, jangan pernah ungkit masa lalu lagi, ya? Biarkan dia bahagia bersama Jessica."

.

Tidak terasa musim baru sudah tiba, hari-hari sudah berlalu begitu jauh dari kehidupan hari ini. Dan tentunya semua yang sudah terjadi sudah menjadi masa lalu yang tidak perlu diingat lagi.

"hai Kibum"

"hai"

Beberapa kali Kibum menyapa balik temannya yang menyapanya di tengah jalan. Hari ini awal semester baru untuknya kembali berkuliah setelah liburan semester kemarin yang cukup panjang dan melelahkan.

Terkadang ia juga membungkuk hormat pada para dosen yang ia temui, suatu kebiasaan yang sudah mendara daging bagi rakyat sana.

"Kibum-ah~~~"ia terkejut mendengar suara ini. Sepertinya baru kemarin ia menceritakan kegalauannya pada pria tersebut, tapi kenyataan yang berlaku adalah itu kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mungkin hampir satu tahun.

"kalian sedang apa di sini?"

"temanmu itu ingin melihat festival costplay anime jepang di sini"

Kibum ingat kalau hari ini memang ada festival bagi pada mahasiswa sastra jepang untuk berkostum seperti anime-anime yang ada di kartun jepang. Pantas saja di sepanjang jalan tadi ia sempat melihat seorang gadis yang memakai make up aneh. Rambutnya yang panjang dan putih, memakai gaun putih berbunga, pita besar di atas kepalanya yang berdiri tegak, serta riasan make up yang dibuat semirip mungkin dengan salah satu tokoh anime jepang.

"tapi tokoh kartunnya belum datang, acara baru dimulai nanti siang" keluh Sungmin. Yeoja yang dimaksud tadi oleh Kyuhyun.

"jam kuliahku masuk satu jam lagi, sepertinya masih ada waktu untuk bersama kalian" ucap Kibum.

"bagaimana kalau ke kantin? Aku lapar" usul Kyuhyun. Baiklah, kita tidak bisa mengabaikan perut pria yang sangat suka makan itu.

"um. nawa! Aku akan menunjukkan tempat makanan yang enak di sekitar sini"

Mereka bertiga memilih untuk makan di luar, karena kantin sudah sangat biasa –itu menurut Kibum. Ia bosan dengan makanan yang ada di kantin.

Sebuah restoran cepat saji menjadi pilihan mereka bertiga. Tiga menu makanan dan minuman juga sudah mereka pilih. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit dengan perbincangan yang tidak terlalu menarik, seorang pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka. Menatanya dengan rapih di atas meja.

"japsuseyo" teriak Kibum bersemangat sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang sendok, kemudian mulai meniupkan bubur ayam yang ia baru saja ia sendokkan.

"itadakimasu" lalu Sungmin menggunakan bahasa jepangnya.

"aku harus menggunakan bahasa apa?" tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa, karena kedua gadis yang datang bersamanya itu sudah mulai makan makanan mereka.

"inggris, spanyol, india, arab, melayu. Terserah, yang penting aku kenyang" Kibum tertawa kecil mendengar balasan dari Sungmin yang seolah tidak peduli.

"kau dulu mengejarnya, kenapa sekarang berani bicara begitu?"

"mwoya? Bahkan aku sudah mendapatkannya"

"geundae wae?" tanya Kibum. Sungmin menghentikan gerakan makannya, kemudian mengeluarkan nafasya berat.

"dia menyebalkan" sahutnya dengan pipi kanan yang menggembung karena masih ada makanan di salam mulutnya.

"mw-"

"kau juga menyebalkan" ucapnya lagi memotong Kibum yang akan bertanya lagi.

"eh?"

"stop! Aku ingin fokus makan" Sungmin sudah fokus dengan makanan di depannya. Meninggalkan Kibum yang berwajah bingung serta Kyuhyun yang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"pacarmu itu kenapa?" bisik Kibum. Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda ia juga tidak tahu. "mungkin sedang PMS" jawab Kyuhyun.

.

Malam yang dinantikan datang juga. Pesta pertunangan Donghae dan Jessica digelar di sebuah gedung mewah yang diadakan tertutup hanya untuk keluarga dan teman dekat. Suasana hikmat yang terjadi saat proses memakaikan cincin pada pasangan, membuat hati seseorang yang sejak tadi duduk di kursi tamu barisan belakang menjadi lebih kelabu.

Kibum berdiri bersama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin setelah acara inti selesai, mereka menghampiri Donghae dan Jessica untuk memberikan selamat atas lancarnya proses lamaran tadi.

"selamat ya, Donghae, Jessica. Semoga sampai acara pernikahan kalian dilancarkan" ucap Sungmin, menjabat tangan Donghae dan Jessica. Kyuhyun juga ikut bersalaman dan memberikan pelukan pada Donghae.

Tawa Donghae bersama Kyuhyun terhenti saat melihat sosok yeoja dengan gaun hitam selutut yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun. "Kibum-ah?"

Kibum menutup matanya yang menunduk dan menghela nafasnya sejenak. Ia sedang mentralisir perasaannya. Ia tidak boleh bertindak marah, kesal ataupun cemburu. Ia sedang meyakinkan dirinya kalau Donghae sudah ada yang memiliki, jadi ia tidak boleh mempunyai perasaan ini.

"Kibum" suara Sungmin menegur Kibum. Ia khawatir kalau Kibum masih belum siap menerima kenyataan ini.

Dengan satu gerakan, Kibum menatap Donghae dan Jessica bergantian, wajahnya sudah ia buat seceria mungkin dengan senyum palsunya. "ah, selamat ya Donghae-ssi, Jessica-ssi. Aku merasa terhormat atas undangan kalian. Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar sampai hari pernikahan" ucap Kibum dengan terus tersenyum.

Donghae menatap tidak percaya pada gadis di hadapannya ini. Kenapa Kibum seolah-olah tidak sedang kenapa-kenapa? Apakah ia benar tidak memiliki perasaan apapun lagi padaku? –batin Donghae.

"iya, terima kasih sudah hadir" balas Jessica dengan pelukan yang ramah.

Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae. Ia tersenyum melihat pria tinggi itu, wajahnya masih sama seperti saat ia mulai menganal pria tersebut.

Dihampirinya Donghae, dan memeluknya sebagai ucapan selamat. Donghae yang sudah tersadar, akhirnya membalas pelukan Kibum dengan lebih erat, bahkan ia juga sedikit menundukkan kepalanya agar Kibum lebih dalam lagi tenggelam dalam pelukan Donghae.

Mereka berdua masih berpelukan. Donghae dan Kibum. Tiga orang di sana tertegun melihat adegan ini. Bukan karena mereka yang berpelukan. Tapi, sepertinya ada sebuah aura yang menguar dari pelukan itu, seolah ada isyarat tersembunyi yang tidak mampu terungkapkan.

"Kibum-ah mianhae" bisik Donghae. Kibum membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil, meskipun kedua tangannya yang berada di belakang punggung Donghae mengepal dengan erat. Ia sedang mencoba agar air matanya tidak mengalir di depan dua orang yang sedang bahagia ini.

"h-hey! Kami ingin makan, apa kalian ingin ikut bergabung?" Kyuhyun memberi kode pada Kibum agar melepaskan pelukannya pada Donghae, karena sepertinya Jessica mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan itu dengan perlahan.

"boleh, biar kami tunjukkan pada kalian makanan apa saja yang paling enak" ucap Jessica. Ia menatap ke arah Donghae yang juga balas menatapnya.

"a-aku harus pulang. Maaf tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini" Kibum sedikit membungkuk sebagai tanda maafnya. "sampai jumpa"

Sebenarnya ada keinginan Donghae mengejar Kibum untuk mengantarnya pulang, tapi genggaman seseorang di tangannya membuatnya tersadar bahwa ada hati lain yang akan terluka jika ia tetap memaksakan kehendaknya.

"ayo kita makan" ajak Donghae pada Jessica. Mereka berdua saling melempar senyum seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa

Kibum berjalan dengan menyeret kakinya. Ia berjalan tidak menentu arah. Ia belum ingin pulang, masih ingin menghirup udara malam.

Fikirannya kembali melayang pada beberapa jam lalu saat Donghae dan Jessica saling bertukar cincin pada jari tangan mereka. Perasaan sesakpun langsung menyelimuti hatinya.

Ia sedikit menepuk-nepuk dadanya, berharap agar bisa kembali bernafas dengan normal. "ukh. Kenapa masihterasa sesak?" gerutunya. ia sendiri juga kesal pada perasaannya yang belum sepenuhnya rela melepaskan Donghae.

Kibum terjatuh lemas di pinggir jalanan yang beraspal, ia tidak peduli jika ada orang lain yang melihatnya. Perasaan sakitnya terasa semakin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, ia tidak mampu lagi menahan semua kekecewaannya pada Donghae. Ia benci, marah dan kesal pada Donghae, tapi lain dari itu, ia masih mencintai Donghae, ia belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau Donghae akan hidup bersama wanita lain, tentu bukan dirinya.

Suara sesegukan mulai keluar dari mulutnya. Sudah merasakan sakit, pasti akan terasa lebih sesak jika terus menahannya. Kibum meluapkan semuanya dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajah putihnya.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah uluran tangan di hadapan Kibum. Manik mata Kibum menelusuri siapa pemilik tangan ini. "kenapa kau duduk di sini? Kalau ada hewan yang masuk ke dalam rokmu, bagaimana?" tanya pemilik tangan itu.

Karena merasa tidak enak, akhirnya Kibum menerima uluran tangan itu untuk berdiri. "terima kasih" ucap Kibum."Siwon... sunbae" lanjutnya dengan sedikit canggung.

Ini menjadi kali pertama Kibum berbicara dengan Siwon –salah seorang seniornya saat SMA dulu. Mungkin akan terasa biasa saja kalau tidak ada memori khusus yang pernah terjadi pada Kibum.

Nyatanya, pria bernama lengkap choi Siwon ini pernah menorehkan kenangan indah sekaligus pahit bagi seorang kim Kibum. Hingga rasanya begitu aneh dan canggung saat hanya berdua seperti ini. Menyusuri jalanan yang sepi di tengah malam.

"tadi kau kenapa? Kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Siwon.

Kibum menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala, ia enggan untuk menceritakan mengenai kekecewaannya pada Donghae.

"dulu ada seseorang yang pernah mengatakan padaku kalau berbagi itu sangat menyenangkan, entah itu kabar suka maupun duka yang dibagikan. Karena selain membuat hati lega, dengan berbagi juga akan membuat sebuah hubungan menjadi lebih dekat"

Kibum tersentak mendengarnya. Itu adalah ucapannya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Tepatnya saat ia masih berada di tingkat pertama sekolah SMA. Ia mengatakan hal yang demikian pada seseorang.

Di adalah Siwon. Seseorang yang pernah menjadi orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidup Kibum. Sebenarnya aneh jika mengatakan Kibum jatuh hati pada seniornya itu pada pandangan pertama saat hari pertama perkenalan sekolah. Tapi memang itu yang terjadi.

Kibum mengagumi seorang choi Siwon. Pria bertubuh atletis dan sempurna itu semakin menjadikannya sempurna dengan posisinya yang tinggi di osis sekolah meskipun bukan menjadi ketua, tapi itu cukup membanggakan. Selain itu ia juga menjadi ketua organisasi kerohanian, pria tersebut begitu taat pada agama.

Pesona Siwon tidak bisa dielak oleh Kibum. Hingga suatu hari Kibum memberanikan diri untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun di hari kelahiran Siwon melalui sebuah pesan singkat. Dan siapa sangka itu menjadi awal yang baik bagi hubungannya dengan Siwon, meskipun ia harus menyembunyikan identitasnya, tapi itu tidak masalah. Karena Kibum sendiri tidak siap jika Siwon mengetahui siapa dirinya. Ia malu.

"baiklah, kalau tidak mau cerita juga tidak masalah. Lagi pula aku bukan siapa-siapa. Hehehe maaf jika ucapanku tadi terkesan memaksamu untuk cerita" ucap Siwon kemudian setelah tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Kibum.

"maaf aku tidak bisa menceritakanya padamu, sunbae"

"tidak apa-apa. Ayo ku antar pulang"

.

Kasur yang empuk menjadi peristirahatan yang paling nyaman saat ini bagi seorang kim Kibum. Padahal ia hanya mengunjungi acara pertungannya Donghae, tapi rasanya selelah ini. Lelah dalam hal perasaan dan juga hati. Rasanya lelah untuk selalu mencintai seorang Donghae yang nyatanya malah bahagia bersama wanita lain.

"baiklah, Kibumie~~ lupakan Donghae! Kau pasti bisa! Semangaaaaat" teriaknya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Ia baru saja selesai mandi, dan saat mengecek ponselnya ternyata ada 3 panggilan tidak terjawab dari Siwon. Kedua alisnya sempat mengerut tidak mengerti kenapa Siwon menelfonnya sampai tiga kali seperti ini.

Baru saja ingin menelfon balik, ponselnya sudah kembali berbunyi. "yeoboseyo, sunbae?" sapa Kibum.

"eo? Tersambung, ya?" gumam orang di seberang sana. Nadanya terdengar seperti orang yang bodoh menanyakan sudah tersambung telfonnya.

"ne, maaf tadi aku sedang mandi. Ada perlu apa sunbae menelfonku malam-malam begini?" tanya Kibum.

"aneh, aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa harus menelfonmu" gumam orang itu. "maaf sudah mengganggumu, Kibum-ah. Selamat malam"

Kibum mengerenyit bingung. "Siwon sunbae sedang kenapa?" ia bergumam. Tidak lama kemudian ponselnya bergetar. Ada sebuah pesan masuk. Dari...

"Siwon sunbae?" Kibum membuka isi pesan tersebut.

_**Dari : Siwon sunbae**_

_**Selamat tidur ^^**_

_**Apakah aku boleh memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'adikku'?**_

Kibum seketika membeku setelah membaca pesan tersebut. Tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Dulu ia memang pernah sempat dekat dengan Siwon, tapi hanya sebatas di dalam pesan singkat. Karena sebenarnya, Siwon tidak pernah mengetahui dirinya. Ia juga tidak pernah mengenalkan diri secara langsung di hadapan Siwon bahwa dirinyalah yang selama ini menjadi pengagum rahasia yang selalu menemaninya bercerita di dalam pesan singkat.

Siwon yang begitu terkenal membuat Kibum ragu untuk berharap memiliki hubungan yang lebih. Menerima balasan atas setiap pesannya saja sudah membuatnya berbunga-bunga.

Dan sekarang. Kalau membaca dari pesannya Siwon tadi, Kibum mulai memiliki firasat buruk kalau Siwon sudah mengetahui siapa dirinya. Karena, dulu saat mereka masih berhubungan baik, Siwon selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'nae dongsaeng' atau 'adikku'.

Dan Kibum yang terlalu takut dan ragu untuk membalas pesan Siwon, akhirnya memilih ntuk mengabaikan pesan tersebut.

Dulu ia tidak seperti ini. Hampir setiap malam ia selalu menantikan ada pesan masuk dari Siwon, atau kalau Siwon tidak mengiriminya pesan maka ia yang akan mengirim pesan pada pria tersebut.

Saat Siwon tidak masuk sekolah, saat Kibum tidak melihat Siwon di tempat ibadah, depan ruang osis dan perputakaan, bahkan setiap Siwon selalu memiliki nilai buruk yang terpajang di depan mading, Kibum akan langsung mengirim pesan pada Siwon. Dan semua itu berakhir dengan berbagi cerita antarkeduanya. Kibum selalu antusias saat mendapat pesan dari Siwon, tapi kemudian jika ia bertemu langsung di sekolah, Kibum akan menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya. Tubuhnya selalu lemas ketika bertemu dengan Siwon, itulah sebabnya pada saat Kibum bertemu Siwon, ia akan memilih berlari atau berpegangan pada dinding.

.

Setelah pertunangan Donghae dan Jessica beberapa hari yang lalu, kini Kibum mulai merasa lebih baik. Hatinya perlahan mulai mengubur perasaannya untuk Donghae, karena memang tidak seharusnya ia memiliki perasaan itu. Donghae akan menjadi suami Jessica, jadi ia tidak boleh mencintai Donghae lagi. Tidak boleh.

Panas matahari yang cukup menyengat mengiringi kaki lemas Kibum dari halte. Ia baru saja pulang dari kampus.

Biasanya ia akan pulang pukul 9 malam, tapi hari ini berbeda, karena ia hanya memiliki 2 mata kuliah, jadi ia bisa pulang lebih siang. Meskipun senang bisa pulang siang hari, tapi ada hal buruk juga karena harus berjalan cukup jauh dari halte menuju rumahnya, sementara itu matahari enggan untuk menyembunyikan sinarnya. Andai saja ada temannya yang mengendarai motor atau mobil yang tidak engaja bertemu, pasti ia tidak akan menolak jika ditawari tumpangan gratis.

"haus sekali" gumamnya.

Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Sementara air minum yang tadi ia beli sudah habis.

Kibum membeli sebuah minuman kaleng dulu, kemudian lanjut perjalanan pulangnya. Sedikit bersenandung sambil mendengarkan musik dari _earphone_-nya membuatnya merasa lebih baik, ditambah dengan minuman dingin. Yah, meskipun udara masih terasa panas, tapi setidaknya ini lebih baik dari pada harus seperti tadi. Dan ia juga masih berharap kalau ada orang yang ia kenal yang menawarinya tumpangan.

Tiiiiiin

Sebuah klakson motor menginterupsinya. Kibum mengerut bingung. Sebelumnya ia melihat motor itu melewatinya, kemudian si pengendara memutar balik dan sekarang membunyikan klakson padanya.

"hey, Kibum-ah!" ia merasa namanya dipanggil.

"si-Siwon sunbae?" ucapnya setelah meliaht si pengendara motor itu membuka helmnya.

"ayo ku antar pulang!" sebenarnya ini hal yang Kibum nantikan. Seseorang yang menawarinya tumpangan. Tapi kenapa harus Siwon?

Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya takut jatuh cinta lagi pada Siwon, dan tersakiti lagi. Ia tidak ingin jatuh di lubang yang sama. "ayo, cepat naik! Kenapa melamun seperti itu?"

"a-ah, ne" itu yang hanya dapat dikatakan oleh Kibum.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya, ia diantar pulang oleh Siwon –sunbae yang dulu pernah menyinggahi hatinya.

Hari itu adalah awal mula dari semuanya. Kibum kembali menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan Siwon. Hubungan yang seandainya saja jika ini terjadi pada beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat ia mencintai dan mengidolakan sosok pria tampan bertubuh tegap tersebut, pasti Kibum tidak akan membuang kesempatan ini untuk melakukan sesuatu agar ia semakin dekat dengan Siwon.

Siwon dan Kibum kini tengah berada di sebuah taman yang cukup luas dengan masing-masing memegang satu cup ice cream yang baru saja mereka beli. Awalnya Siwon mengajak Kibum ke sebuah cafe, tapi gadis yang baru memotong rambutnya menjadi beberapa senti di bawah bahu itu menolak ajakan tersebut.

Kibum adalah tipe yang begitu menyukai kesunyian, bukannya ia membenci keramaian, hanya saja rasanya seperti ada yang memaksa seluruh organnya untuk keluar melalui mulut saat berada di tengah keramaian. Mungkin setelah merasakan cintanya hancur, Kibum yang lebih suka menyendiri untuk memikirkan membuang perasaan tersebut menjadi berlebihan. Terbukti dengan ia yang kini menyukai kesunyian.

"Kibum-ah" panggil Siwon.

Ada desiran lembut yang melintasi rambutnya yang terurai saat ia menoleh, Kibum merasakan sensasi berbeda dari panggilan Siwon tersebut.

"sejak kapan...?"

Gadis tersebut menautkan kedua alisnya.

"sejak kapan kau mengaggumiku?"

Ternyata ini yang akan dibahas oleh Siwon.

Malu rasanya jika harus mengungkapkan secara langsung mengenai perasaanmu pada pria yang pernah singgah di hatimu. Kibum sedikit menimbang-nimbang antara harus menahan malu karena menceritakannya, atau menahan malu tidak menceritakannya padahal ia sudah tertangkap basah pernah menjadi pengagum rahasia sosok pria tampan di sampingnya ini.

"a-aku..."

Glup

Rasa grogi yang mendominasi membuat efek buruk terhadap kegugupan yang Kibum alami saat ini. Oh, bisa kah dewa waktu segera mempercepat waktu agar Kibum tidak memberikan jawaban memalukan?

"kau...?" Siwon sepertinya sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar penjelasan dari Kibum.

"ma-maaf jika tindakanku dulu mengganggumu" gumam Kibum.

"jadi benar? Padahal aku hanya menebak"

"mwo?" kedua mata yang membulat tidak dapat teralakkan dari reaksi Kibum yang mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan. Ini berarti bahwa Siwon memang tidak mengetahuinya. Dan Kibum secara tidak langsung yang memberikan pengakuan tersebut.

Arggghhhh choi siwooooon.

Tidak ada yang dapat Kibum lakukan saat ini selain tertunduk malu. Memorinya kembali berputar ke masa ketika ia mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan Siwon, dan yang lebih memalukannya lagi adalah ia mengaku sebagai penggemar rahasia. Betapa beruntungnya dia karena Siwon juga tidak mencari tahu lebih mengenai 'pengagum rahasia'nya itu.

"pantas saja. Saat aku melihatmu sepertinya banyak hal yang tidak asing. Aku merasa pernah memiliki waktu yang cukup banyak untuk ku habiskan bersamamu"gumam pria tersebut. Mata Kibum melirik ke arah Siwon, ia masih menundukkan wajahnya.

Benar, Siwon hanya menebak. Dan ia ingin memastikan dugaannya dengan berpura-pura kalau ia sudah mengetahuinya.

"aku senang jika itu benar. Kibum-ah"

.

Deru mesin motor menggema di depan pintu gerbang kediaman kim Kibum. Si pemilik nama keluar dengan penampilan yang tidak begitu menyolok namun tetap pas di tubuhnya.

Dress pink berkerah berbahan lembut menutupi tangan hingga lututnya, membuat angin yang menerpanya membuatnya semakin terlihat indah dengan kilauan jepitan berbahan besi yang bertengger di atas rambutnya yang hitam panjang sebagai penghias. Kaki jenjangnya yang berbalut _flatshoes_ dadu melangkah dengan cepat menuju pintu gerbang, ah! Tepatnya berjalan menghampir seorang pria yang berdiri di dekat sebuah motor.

Senyum manis saling mereka lemparkan sebagai penyambutan hari ini.

"hari ini kita akan ke mana?, oppa" tanya Kibum.

"ke mana saja. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu seharian ini bersamamu"

"bagaimana jika lotte world dulu? Aku ingin mencoba beberapa permainan di sana"

"oke, pegangan yang kencang" ucapnya.

Sedikit terdengar bunyi raungan si motor yang baru saja dinyalakan oleh sang pemilik, siap membawa dua sejoli yang sudah duduk nyaman di atasnya.

BRUMMM BRUMM BRUMM

BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM

"YAK! CHOI SIWON PABO! BERAPA KALI KU BILANG JANGAN MENGEBUUUUUUT" teriakan Kibum menggema mengalahkan suara motor karena Siwon menjalankannya dengan tiba-tiba kencang.

.

_**Hai, kim Kibum kembali lagi**_

_**Rasanya baru pagi kemarin aku merasakan jatuh cinta, siangnya patah hati kemudian sorenya jatuh cinta lagi. Dan sekarang, malam ini, aku dihadapi suasana yang membingungkan.**_

_**Orang yang dulu pernah singgah di hatiku dan pernah melukai hatiku juga, hadir dengan sejuta harapan untuk menghapus luka yang baru saja ku terima dari cinta yang lain.**_

_**Cinta lamaku, choi Siwon.**_

_**Dan luka baru dari cinta yang lain, lee Donghae.**_

_**Haruskah aku kembali pada cinta lamaku?**_

_**Bukan hal yang mudah untuk menentukannya, karena Siwon juga pernah memberi luka di hatiku meski tidak sesakit yang Donghae goreskan.**_

_**Masih ingat dalam bayangan ketika ia memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lain, dan hilang kontak denganku. Melupakan aku dan membuang aku.**_

_**Ku kira begitu.**_

_**Tapi nyatanya ia tidak membuangku, tepatnya ia hanya menyisihkan aku dari kehidupannya saat itu. Dan hari ini Siwon kembali membawa aku ke dalam dunianya lagi.**_

_**Aku terhanyut.**_

_**Tapi aku juga masih memiliki keraguan.**_

_**Di sisi lain, aku tidak ingin hidupku hanya berputar pada satu nama, lee Donghae.**_

_**Aku...**_

_**Menerima tawarannya untuk membiarkannya membuka hatiku.**_

_**Dan akupun berjanji untuk tidak menutup hatiku. Mencoba untuk peka dengan kehadirannya.**_

_**Meski begitu, setidaknya di hatiku masih ada dirimu, lee Donghae.**_

Kibum menutup buku berwarna pink tersebut dan menaruhnya di laci meja nakas. Kedua tangannya terangkat dengan mulutnya yang sedikit menguap.

Sedikit membenarkan selimut dan mulai masuk ke alam mimpi.

_**Terima kasih masa lalu~**_

.

~omake~

Kibum pov

"kita ingin ke mana lagi kyu?"

"ish.. sudah ku bilang, panggil aku 'oppa'!"

"hey! aku lebih tua darimu, kenapa aku harus memanggilmu oppa? Harusnya kau yang memanggilku noona"

"umur kita tidak terlalu jauh, ming. Menurutku jika di sebuah hubungan, si pria dipanggil oppa, akan terdengar lebih romantis"

"kalau begitu cari saja wanita yang lebih muda!"

Permasalahan kembali muncul...

"hey! Ming, kau mau ke mana? Hey! Berhenti di sana! Aku ingin bicara"

"h-hey! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menunjukkan wajah seperti itu?" lanjutnya

"romantis tidak? Aku berpura-pura agar kau kesal dan ternyata kau kesal sungguhan, lalu aku pergi meninggalkanmu karena marah, tapi aku tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik ke arahmu, kemudian tersenyum manis seperti ini-" bibir mungil itu kembali bergerak dengan rangkaian kata yang sangat banyak.

"um. Lumayan romantis" ini hanya jawaban, tidak berniat untuk menjeda ucapannya.

"-oppa"

"yang ini lebih romantis. Palli! Panggil aku oppa lagi"

"seberapa banyak?"

"lebih banyak lagi"

"oppa oppa oppa oppa oppa oppa oppa-"

Cup

"gomawo"

Dan pertengkaran itu kembali berakhir dengan kecupan dan kata cinta, menyambut ribuan kisah yang kembali akan menghampiri mereka.

Kami selalu melihatnya. Yap, aku dan Siwon oppa terbiasa melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang terkadang bertengkar dan endingnya pasti selalu seperti itu.

Kini hanya tersisa wajah kami yang bertatapan dan saling melempar senyum. Ku harap dengan tautan jari kami ini, dapat membawa hidup kami melangkah semakin dekat dengan kebahagiaan.

"kau ingin ku cium seperti Sungmin?"

"nikahi aku dulu, baru boleh menciumku"

"okeey. Sekarang ayo ke rumahmu! Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu"

"ahahahaha... oppa! Yak oppa turunkan akuuuuuuu"

Dan kamipun memulai semuanya dengan memberi tanda cinta seperti Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

.

**END**

**.**

.

Annyeong,,,

Akhirnya si Za, kembali menyelesaikan ending dari ffnya ini. Disini cerita hanya milik Za, aku hanya mempostnya.

Banyak sekali viewer namun no commentar? Ayolah hargai sedikit karya ini, Jadi kalau bisa kalian tulis di kotak riviewnya, no silent rider. Kami butuh kritik n saran yang membangun.

Gomawo.

Jika di tunggu kritik dan sarannya di kotak review ya.

Sampai jumpa di cerita-cerita berikutnya.

RnR...


End file.
